Deux Mots
by Miss Kazu
Summary: Série de one-shots inspirés chacun par deux mots, vous y trouverez du Yaoi/Shonen-aï mais pas que ça. Du sérieux et de l'humoristique servis à ma sauce, bonne lecture !  Wesker/Chris, Wesker/Jill, Wesker/Birkin. Un peu de lemon par-ci, par-là :3
1. L'Hippopotame et le Cendrier

**Auteur:** Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Wesker/Chris (Shônen-aï)

_**Genre: **_Humour/Romance

_**Rating:**_ K+.

_**Les deux mots:**_ Cendrier, Hippopotame.

_**Note: **_Série de one-shots inspirés chacun de deux mots donnés par des amis, etc. Ils n'auront pas spécialement de rapport les uns avec les autres mais si tel devait être le cas, je le préciserais. Les thèmes seront différents de l'un à l'autre et il ne sera pas rare d'y lire du Yaoi/Shônen-aï, donc les âmes sensibles et les homophobes hein, bon retour.

Les personnages sont à Capcom, les fautes à moi.

_**Résumé:**_ Ou comment Wesker est dépeint comme un maniaque et Chris comme une pseudo-victime bien malgré lui. Une affaire de cendres.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ^_^

* * *

**L'hippopotame et le cendrier**

Un jour hivernal qui se poursuivait jusqu'à s'achever. L'air frais de la saison se posait sans délicatesse contre toutes les fenêtres de l'office depuis ce matin-là.

Le chef des S.T.A.R.S., Albert Wesker, croisa les bras sur quelques feuilles ennuyeuses jonchées sur son bureau. Son regard recouvert de ses indispensables lunettes noires se dirigeait depuis quelques temps vers le bureau vide devant le sien. Ce dernier appartenait à Chris Redfield, un subalterne actuellement absent pour cause de mission. Les jours où le brun n'était pas là étaient synonyme de jours banals. Il était clair que Chris était l'élément perturbateur de sa vie, et c'était cela qui le rendait nécessaire à son environnement. Car aprés tout, quel chef n'avait pas son employé préféré à faire souffrir ?

La journée arriva jusqu'à son terme et toujours pas de Chris en vue pour l'amuser un minimum. Wesker soupira lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière feuille qui lui restait à lire. Ou plutôt à survoler, il n'était vraiment pas motivé pour se concentrer sur sa tâche ce jour-ci, son esprit était ailleurs. Et le froid ambiant ne l'aidait pas. Finalement, un peu plus tard, le blond se leva et rangea sa paperasse journalière méthodiquement avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au bureau de Chris. Devait-il être surpris de le voir si hâtivement rangé ? Quelques feuilles trainées encore dessus et dans un soupir, Wesker alla les remettre à leur place. C'était un acte plutôt généreux de sa part, dépourvu d'intentions paranoïaques ou inquisitrices. Juste une aide gratuite.

Néanmoins son regard sur focalisa sur quelque chose d'à peine visible sur le bureau du brun. De la poussière plus grisâtre qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Passant son doigt dessus, Wesker s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de cendres. Difficile de les manquer, bien qu'il ne remarqua pas leur domicile de prédilection aux alentours: le cendrier.

_* Est-ce qu'un idiot de premier ordre aurait induit en erreur mon petit Chris ? *_ se demanda le capitaine mécontent de cette scabreuse découverte, déjà éparpillée contre ses doigts. Wesker ne songea pas un seul instant à ce que son subalterne ait pu fumer de lui-même, il était un bien trop bon garçon pour se détrôner du droit chemin de la sorte, impensable. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un idiot, un mauvais guide qui l'avait induit en erreur. C'était ce que Wesker pensa et crut fermement. Cependant, cette maudite cendre lui donna une idée pour le moins intéressante, esquissant un sourire féroce à ses lèvres.

Le patron des S.T.A.R.S. attendit quelques minutes encore avant que Chris Redfield n'ouvre la porte de leurs bureaux. Le jeune brun avait couru, sa respiration était légèrement pressée, mais surtout, Wesker remarqua un bref frisson résonner en lui. Le subalterne n'espérait plus tomber sur lui à une heure aussi tardive... Et lui qui s'était dépêché pour revenir chercher quelques affaires oubliées avant de partir en mission de repérage ! S'il avait su, il aurait attendu le lendemain bien gentiment... Car un tête-à-tête avec le chef n'était pas la situation rêvée. Chris tenta de paraître le plus naturel possible et referma la porte derrière lui, puis il salua Wesker avant de se diriger à son bureau, le rangeant machinalement, stressé de voir que le blond ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre et l'observait. Chris osa le regarder en clignant des yeux. Il eut le réflexe stupide de passer ses doigts contre ses lèvres et son menton histoire de voir s'il n'avait pas un grai de riz collé au visage. Mais rien de tel. Alors quoi donc ?

**- Explique moi cela Chris**, dit Wesker en étalant les cendres entre son pouce et son index avant de montrer ses doigts assombris au brun. Ce dernier eut un frisson malgré lui, il grimaça légèrement, accusant du regard son supérieur hiérarchique. Le blond le fixait à travers ses lunettes, sans jamais montrer l'intensité de son regard. Chris n'avait pas besoin de voir clairement les yeux de Wesker pour ressentir cette pression...

**- Je... Je n'ai rien à dire là dessus, ça ne vous regarde pas.**

**- Tu fumes ?**

Le brun se crispa.

**- ça ne vous regarde pas...**

Chris se tut aprés sa répétition, il en avait déjà trop dit à son goût... Mais il était impossible de rester stoïque quand on était confronté au regard caché du blond... Comment lui expliquer la faute dont il était évidemment accusée ? Surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi énorme qu'un hippopotame sur une fougère... Il n'y avait que lui aux yeux de Wesler qui avait pu oser fumer en ses lieux à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis pourquoi se sentait-il seulement obligé de se justifier ? Il était majeur depuis un bon moment tout de même et était responsable de ses actes ! Pourtant... Chris se sentit aussi faible qu'un petit chiot face à l'intensité que pouvait dégager les iris cachées de Wesker. Ce dernier eut un sourire fin d'ailleurs qui mourut immédiatement.

**- Si tu ne veux rien me dire**, alors... commença-t-il en attrapant et en serrant avec une tendre fermeté le menton de son subalterne, **je vais vérifier par moi-même**

Le chef des S.T.A.R.S. posa ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes du brun. Il profita de sa surprise afin d'engouffrer sa langue dans sa bouche, cherchant sa jumelle, la caressant d'une certaine douceur, l'attrapant entre ses lèvres. Chris était complètement perdu, il ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait et ne croyait qu'en les battements féroces de son coeur... Et en cette si faible proximité qu'il y avait entre lui et le blond... D'ailleurs ce dernier ne lui laissait pas la moindre occasion de riposter, sa langue était vraiment sauvage et assaillir sa jumelle était un jeu d'enfants pour elle. Le jeune brun se sentit enivré... C'était le premier baiser qu'il échangeait avec son capitaine mais cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les précédents qu'il eut pu connaître... Un petit gémissement retentit sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Un baiser avec Wesker... Un rêve, pourquoi ? Même son regard si impénétrable semblait à sa portée derrière leur cachette habituelle, de si belles perles d'azur...

Son capitaine cessa leur petit bouche à bouche et fut amusé de voir dans quel état il avait réussi à mettre Chris. Lorsque ce dernier réalisa ce qu'il venait de laisser passer, il rougit furieusement.

**- Mais vous êtes malade Capitaine !**

**- Tu mériterais que je baisse ton salaire rien que pour tes propos, Redfield.**

**- Qu... ! ...**

**- En tout cas... Ces cendres ne t'appartiennent pas.**

Wesker eut un léger sourire satisfait. Bien sûr qu'il savait que le brun ne fumait pas, mais l'envie de le taquiner avait été trop forte pour ne pas y succomber. Et puis c'était une manière tout à fait légale d'obtenir un baiser. Ce n'était qu'une _sage vérification_. Chris le regarda d'un air perplexe, son chef venait de l'abuser d'une façon ou d'une autre... Et il avait aimé... Il fit un grand effort pour ne plus repenser aux douces lèvres de son supérieur, à sa féroce langue de serpent, à ses doigts maintenant son menton... Trop tard...

**- Nan ce n'est pas moi...**

Sous le regard inquisiteur de son chef, il finit par laisser Wesker deviner qui dans leur équipe lui avait confié son petit secret. Au départ le blond ne pensait pas que Chris puisse savoir qui était le réel coupable mais au bout de quelques questions, il put le deviner facilement. Un coupable... Fumer était interdit en ces lieux. Et Wesker prenait un malin plaisir à faire respecter le règlement intérieur, qu'il le confirme ou qu'il soit contre.

**- Je te remercie pour ton aimable coopération**, dit Wesker en attrapant et en mettant son manteau.

**- Capitaine ! Vous n'allez quand même pas...**

**- Le virer non, mais le punir, volontiers. Bonne soirée, Redfield.**

Le blond lui lança un aimable et fin sourire avant de quitter leurs bureaux, perturbant plus qu'autre chose Chris. Devait-il se considérer comme un traître ? Et puis... Pourquoi l'embras... Albert Wesker était... un salaud ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il rougissait à la fin ? C'était vrai que son chef l'avait embrassé, et même trés bien mais... mais...

Chris finit par prendre les affaires qu'il était venu récupérer à l'origine. Avec tout cela, il les avait complètement oublié... Et il devait en faire de même avec le regard si pénétrant et la langue si démente de Wesker !


	2. Le Rayon Bleu

_**Auteur:**_ Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Wesker/Jill (pas en couple /!\)

_**Genre:**_ Réminiscence d'un esthète.

_**Rating:**_ T.

_**Les deux mots:**_ Rayon, Bleu.

_**Résumé:**_ Quand Wesker observe une Jill bien docile, il se dit que ça pourrait bien lui servir...

_**Note:**_ J'y crois pas que j'ai écrit une chose pareille... Muarf.

Les personnages sont à Capcom, les fautes [toujours] à moi.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ^_^

* * *

**Le Rayon Bleu**

Un bateau immense. Sa demeure momentanée assaillie par les rayons du Soleil couchant africain.

Wesker n'avait pas prit encore le temps de le visiter au grand damne d'Excella. Un bateau superbe qui avait coûté trés cher avait-elle précisé mais tous ses mots ne l'avaient pas intéressé. La grande brune avait abandonné l'idée d'une virée romantique sur le pont du navire avec lui, seulement illuminés par les deux de la nuit. Néanmoins elle imagina d'autres plans pour se venger et s'occuper lorsque Wesker n'avait pas besoin de ses services d'assistante.

Le blond eut un lourd soupir. Il était seul. Et bien, parfaitement bien. Plus d'Excella avant un bon moment pour l'ennuyer, aucune promesse à lui faire miroiter, non le pur bonheur: la solitude. Seul avec lui-même, c'était ainsi qu'il réfléchissait le plus sereinement à la suite de ses propres plans. Wesker se tourna afin de voir la fenêtre dans son dos et croisa le plus ravissant des corbeaux. Il avait oublié qu'elle était encore là, comme toujours, c'était devenu une habitude pour lui. En effet, Jill Valentine se tenait debout, droit comme un i, on pouvait même se demander si elle respirait tant sa droiture était exemplaire. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Peu importait, le blond se leva et marcha jusqu'à elle, s'arrêtant lorsqu'un pas fut l'unique distance entre eux. Son regard bleu avait perdu son éclat, elle était pâle... Ses cheveux n'étaient plus châtains depuis longtemps mais blonds comme le blé terni. Et Wesker la trouvait plus belle ainsi, la petite Jill. Il pouvait ancrer son regard dans le sien pendant des heures, elle ne broncherait pas, elle ne le regarderait même pas tant qu'il n'en donnerait pas l'ordre.

Son ex-chef avait l'habitude de la voir si dénuée de sens et de vie. Elle était vide mais respectait le silence que Wesker chérissait. Il préférait tellement de fois plus sa présence à celle d'Excella. Il se souvenait trés bien du début de sa cohabitation avec ce ravissant cadavre ambulant et entièrement soumise à ses ordres.

**" Jill Valentine. Nos retrouvailles sont trés théâtrales, d'abord tu es choquée par le fait de me retrouver en vie au manoir de Spencer, puis tu m'obéis de nouveau au doigt et à l'oeil. "** lui avait-il lancé. La jeune femme ne le fixa pas, elle hocha simplement de la tête pour confirmer les dires de son maître. Wesker n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour la petite Jill si vivante aurait perdu tout éclat.

_* Pourtant son charme est tellement plus charismatique que celui-ci d'Excella *_ pensa-t-il en un féroce sourire. Jill avait perdu toute sa raison et son esprit depuis qu'une incrustation rouge ornait le creux de sa portait encore son uniforme militaire, un bien tendre souvenir qui amusa le blond. Il s'en souvenait bien même s'il avait volontairement oublié tout un tas de choses. Il ne devait pas alimenter son cerveau de ces chimères car il n'était plus humain. Presque intégralement un monstre divin.

**" Va prendre une douche. Ton uniforme m'écoeure. "** lui lança-t-il en la laissant seule. Jill ne mit pas plus de temps pour se rendre dans la salle de bain qu'Excella lui avait fait visiter peu auparavant. L'italienne n'appréciait guère les autres femmes charmantes à bord de ce navire, mais elle ne pouvait cacher à Wesker ce mépris certain qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Une couleur que Wesker souhaitait voir changer d'une manière ou d'une autre d'ailleurs. A ses yeux, elle devait être la seule femme intéressante, foi de superbe assistante !

Wesker ne répondait généralement pas à Excella directement, il changeait de sujet et viser l'avenir, un futur radieux pour eux, pour lui en réalité mais la naïveté de son assistante du moment était toujours amusante à observer sur son visage. Lui mentir était presque un plaisir. Il avait su lui prouver qu'il était compétent, trés compétent en ce qui concernait l'art de la transaction et de la conception de plans faramineusement possibles et envisageables pour le bien de Tricell. Trahir les S.T.A.R.S., trahir Umbrella, puis bientôt trahir Excella. La seule personne qu'il n'eut jamais trahi n'était autre que lui-même, et encore...

Le blond se rendit dans ce qui lui faisait office de chambre, travaillant une énième fois encore sur des documents que Tricell venait de lui envoyer. Quelle ponctualité chez les entreprises pharmaceutiques, surtout lorsque leur intérêt était en jeu ! Wesker s'en amusait toujours en dépit des années. Ce domaine serait toujours sien et il finirait par le prouver bien assez vite, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il suffisait juste de les guider de telle sorte que Chris Refield puisse être mis au courant de ses nouvelles activités. Et là il pourrait le revoir... Lui accorder la mort parfaite qu'il lui avait tant promis. Un long moment passa avant que la porte de sa pièce personnelle ne s'ouvre. Wesker savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Excella, ses pas étaient trop stridents et martelaient le sol, non, ceux-là étaient plus doux et plus... collés au sol. Et pour cause, lorsqu'il tourna enfin le regard vers sa nouvelle compagnie, le blond put constater que Jill était nue, bel et bien nue.

_* Il est vrai que je ne lui ai pas ordonné de se rhabiller... *_ se dit-il en se relevant, se dirigeant lentement vers la jeune femme. Ce fut en cet instant qu'il se rendit réellement compte que Jill n'avait plus rien à part ses ordres. Une misérable existence. Elle n'avait conscience que de ses mots, ne vivait plus que pour lui obéir. Et Wesker n'aimait pas spécialement cela. Il comprit toutefois qu'actuellement, elle ne savait tout simplement plus où aller pour exécuter l'un de ses ordres et s'était naturellement rendue là où son nouveau maître était. Elle réclamait le droit de poursuivre cette vie dépourvue de raison.

En la regardant mieux, elle avait pris quelques ravissantes formes depuis l'incident de Raccoon City. Ses seins paraissaient ni trop fermes, ni trop doux et s'achevaient en de ravissantes pointes de chair rosées. Ils n'étaient pas surdimensionnés, seulement agréables au regard. Les courbes de sa taille donnaient envie de les retracer du bout des doigts tant leur douceur s'exprimait naturellement. Ses jambes longues, athlétiques, trés pâles... Ses séduisantes cuisses refermées, trés légèrement entrouvertes... Wesker oublia volontairement de s'attarder sur la partie la plus intime de son être, il avait encore une petite part d'humanité en lui qui permit à Jill de garder cette dernière dignité pour elle. Non, le blond préférait passer du temps à détailler son visage.

Ses mèches humides étaient collées à son front, retombant un peu sur son regard vide. Quel dommage, elle avait pourtant de trés belles iris. Certes elles étaient délavées de leur essence humaine mais elles restaient bien jolies. Wesker se dit qu'il faudrait lui attacher les cheveux plus tard. Autrement Jill était pâle, il s'en rendait mieux compte à présent qu'il la voyait en plein jour. Sa peau n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec celle qui était la sienne dans les souvenirs du blond. Les traits de son visage s'étaient endurcis. Wesker sourit à cette constatation. Toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait endurées, tout ce que cette petite fille avait du voir, ces atrocités directement sorties des seringues d'Umbrella... C'était délectable. Les mutations monstrueuses avaient même laissé leur impact sur ses joues à présent taillées plus durement. Jill était plutôt belle comme ça, la peau humide et dégoulinante d'une douce pluie. La seule expression qui la trahissait était due au froid car en effet, son corps commençait à trembler. Peut-être bien qu'en réalité sa haine profonde envers le blond la faisait trembler de rage. Il aurait presque préféré cette version. Oui, celle disant que le corps de Jill transpirait sa haine envers son ex-patron.

Dans sa bonté passagère, Wesker alla lui chercher une grande serviette conservée dans son armoire. Il la posa ensuite sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne l'avait jamais réellement détaillé, étudié sous toutes ses formes, et il n'en avait toujours pas l'intention, mais il devait bien avoué qu'il avait tout de même plus confiance en elle lorsqu'elle ne lui avait rien dévoilé de son propre corps. A l'époque des S.T.A.R.S., Jill lui était dévouée de la même façon que Chris l'était. De trés bons subalternes sur qui on pouvait compter, des gens bien, une agréable compagnie. Mais cela, c'était bon pour le commun des mortels, pas pour lui. Bien que ses yeux semblaient endormis, Wesker avait l'impression que la véritable hargne de Jill pouvait ressurgir à tout moment.

_* Il lui faudra une bonne éducation. *_ se dit-il en séchant doucement les épaules de la jeune femme. Ce fut le moment idéal que choisit Excella pour faire irruption. Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis s'autorisa à froncer les sourcils.

**- Oh Albert... Tu joues à la poupée maintenant ?**

Fine remarque qui fit presque crisper Wesker. Jill était la seule à le savoir, ses doigts s'étaient légèrement pressés contre ses épaules sur le coup. Il ne répondit rien, agaçant fortement l'italienne. Non seulement elle surprenait le beau mâle qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil avec une autre dans les bras (de son point de vue du moins), mais en plus il avait le culot de l'ignorer. Le blond se jura mentalement qu'elle lui paierait un jour tous ses excès d'humeur et autres fantaisies du même genre...

**- Tu tombes bien, prépare-la pour sa prochaine mission. Tu sembles si peu me faire confiance.**

**- Je ne te fais pas encore totalement confiance, mais peut-être que tu pourrais davantage me... convaincre...**,dit Excella en se dirigeant vers Jill, déposant au passage sa main tout le long du dos de Wesker, poigne qui avait atterri en une poigne plus ferme sur les fesses de ce dernier. Le blond releva doucement son regard de Jill et préféra fixer un point sur le mur derrière elle. Il devait absolument se concentrer sur quoi que se soit pour ne plus penser à l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Il se jura par pure compassion pour son corps qu'un jour il se vengerait de cette foutue vipère ! Pour le moment, il ne bronchait pas. Il attendit juste qu'Excella s'exécute à sa nouvelle tâche.

**- On en reparlera plus tard.**

A ses mots, la grande brune partit en entraînant Jill. Wesker soupira intérieurement. Il avait réellement faillit lui dévisser la tête des épaules... Et dire qu'elle allait remettre ça au tapis...

C'était sûrement ça, la plus grande peur d'Albert Wesker: le harcèlement sexuel d'Excella.

_* Il faut absolument que j'entraîne Jill à monter la garde... C'est décidé, elle sera mon garde du corps. Et elle mordra tout ce qui pourra éventuellement en avoir aprés mes fesses ! *_


	3. La Vierge et le Videur

_**Auteur:**_ Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Wesker/Chris.

_**Genre: **_Romantique, pas de chance pour le héros.

_**Rating:**_ M(ature) Y(aoi). /!\LEMON/!\

_**Les deux mots: **_Vierge, Videur.

_**Résumé:**_ Chris n'a pas le choix, ses patrons l'envoient en Afrique pour infiltrer le harem d'un sous-fifre de Ricardo Irving afin de le pister.

_**Note:**_ Du Yaoi, du Yaoi ! J'offre ce petit one-shot à sandra-wesker qui m'a donné un bon coup de fouet pour le rédiger :) En espérant qu'il te plaise !

Les personnages sont à Capcom, les fautes [encore et toujours] à moi.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ^_^

* * *

**La Vierge et le Videur**

L'Afrique.

C'était sur ce continent que moi, Chris Redfield, allait devoir me rendre pour en savoir davantage sur l'organisme qui finançait le bio-terrorisme et ainsi, trouver une faille, l'exploiter, et peut-être même démanteler par la même occasion tout ce réseau destructeur. J'étais seul à présent.

Seul chez moi, sans ma soeur. Claire était partie suivre sa voie: les armes n'étaient pas pour elle, l'humanitaire comptait plus à ses yeux. Je peux comprendre, bien qu'elle ait vu un tas d'horreurs, elle reste une jeune femme à la tendresse exemplaire et prête à tout pour aider ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Je suis fière de ma soeur.

Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que je sois seul...

J'ai l'impression de rêver ! Ce n'est franchement pas possible autrement ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mission de merde ? Oui bon, Redfield, vous savez les temps sont durs, alors on a pensé réemployer l'ancienne méthode pour infiltrer les bases ennemis... Vous savez qu'il y a plus d'un harem aux alentours de votre lieu d'atterrissage, et l'un d'eux appartient à l'un des gardes du corps de M. Irving.

Un harem ? Super ça, et qui sera la malheureuse envoyée à cet effet ? Moi ? Mais bien sûr ! ... ATTENDEZ ! Comment ça MOI ?

Et voilà comment mes patrons m'ont envoyé en mission d'infiltration chez un sbire d'Irving... Je ne pouvais vraiment pas refuser, c'était ça ou être renvoyé. De plus les monstres qui me servent de chefs (à croire que je n'ai pas de chance de ce côté-là...), ont un nombre incalculable de relations... Se les mettre à dos revenait à ne plus jamais connaître le mot 'travail'. Et puis c'était pour le bien de l'humanité... Courage Chris ! Merci les gars...

Un grand noir au sourire malsain... C'était le sous-titre collé au menton de l'homme que je devais "servir" durant cette première étape de la mission. Mes patrons avaient réussi à pister une étrange cargaison réservée à cet homme. Une pour le moins inhabituelle: un colis à barreaux emprisonnant quelques hommes plus ou moins colorés. Deux trés mignons, réellement adorables, aussi fins que des femmes, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Des jumeaux châtains aux yeux clairs. Un autre homme plus viril, qui n'avait rien à envier à ma musculature aussi. Et moi... Oui ils avaient osé m'intégrer au lot en soudoyant le passeur, ils lui avaient fait croire qu'un des garçons était déjà réservé à une autre luxurieuse carrière et en gage de leur bonne foi, ils l'échangeaient contre moi (et un bon chèque)... Selon leurs informations, nous autres, étions destinés à un sbire d'Irving donc aux penchants douteux. Seulement bien évidemment, allez dire que vous êtes gay dans une telle région du monde et la place publique sera trés bientôt votre amie ! Les villageois aussi avec des matraques de fortunes et pourquoi pas un bourreau avec une hache de deux mètres et quelques avec un peu d'imagination.

C'est donc de la sorte que je me suis retrouvé dans un modeste palais aux quelques fissures notables, avec une pesante ambiance orangée plombée d'un flux jaunâtre, soit disant pour donner une ambiance plus orientale. Tout ce que cet endroit m'évoquait, c'était le dégout. Un profond dégoût et une profonde envie de dire à l'humanité de se démerder un peu par ses propres moyens pour se tirer de l'embarras.

Les deux jumeaux restaient côte à côte, sans jamais se toucher. Une certaine peur se lisait dans leur regard. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre homme à la peau métisse et aux longs cheveux noirs tressés. Lui, c'était la colère qui animait son regard. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres membres de "l'équipe", ce que ne pouvaient faire les jumeaux trop aspirés dans leur propre monde. Ils n'osaient pas regarder plus loin.

Pour parler de nos vêtements, les jumeaux et moi portions des hauts particuliers... Je ne veux pas savoir où précisément mes patrons ont trouver ce genre de choses et je ne veux pas le savoir. Les deux jeunes châtains avaient de fins voiles en une mousseline violette et blanche à première vue trés douce. On voyait sans trop d'effort leur frêle et tendre musculature. En y repensant, ils avaient un petit quelque chose de Léon... Léon aux voiles de satin courant sur ses épaules nues... Non, merci. Ils portaient des pantalons de harem blancs, resserrant leurs chevilles, comme un avant-goût de l'enchaînement qui les attendait... Et leurs pieds délicats étaient déjà abîmés par leur nudité.

L'autre homme avait des habits plus virils, son rôle serait trés certainement bien différent de celui des jumeaux mais il ne semblait pas plus à l'aise pour autant. Il était plus calme, mais pas pour autant à l'aise. Son regard noir était trop sombre pour exprimer une quelconque aisance. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'on nous réservait... Lui portait un haut lassé tout de noir et un pantalon ample teinté d'un marron délavé. Il portait des chaussures noires dévoilant le dos de ses pieds baignés d'ocre.

Quant à moi, j'avais un haut blanc lassé fait de mousseline, autant dire que cela ne cachait pas grand chose. Je fus plus chanceux avec le pantalon de harem crème qu'on me coltina aux jambes, assorti à mes chaussures blanches faites sur le même modèle que l'autre homme. Enfin tout cela pour dire que je me suis bien ennuyé en attendant notre futur "maître" et que je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'observer mon entourage. Autre point important, il y avait des caisses remplies d'armes et d'autres choses à ne pas mettre entre les mains d'un enfant, surveillés et par des caméras, et par des hommes armés.

Enfin notre homme apparu, un colosse noir qui me dépassait d'une tête, assez peu vêtu (de blanc) pour notre malheur. Comme cité précédemment, son sourire était vraiment malsain... Peut-être une impression du à l'atmosphère général du lieu ? Ou bien était-ce sa cicatrice qui lui arrachait la mâchoire en deux ? Les muscles et la graisse se côtoyaient habilement en un mélange étonnant chez lui. Son regard n'était qu'obscénité. Il regarda d'abord les jumeaux d'un air gourmand, puis remarqua mon exaspération visible juste aprés, ce qui focalisa son attention sur mon malheur. L'individu me tâta le torse, me faisant intérieurement bouillir d'une rage contenue. Apparemment je lui plus bien car il m'emprunta à confia les trois autres à ses hommes de main, probablement le temps de me "punir" pour mon regard quelque peu arrogant. En aucun cas l'homme fort était pour lui... Mais mes pensées n'étaient plus pour eux, je devais me sortir de cette sale affaire !

Je dus faire un effort pharamineux pour ne pas lui briser le bras lorsqu'il me saisit le poignet afin de m'entraîner dans sa fabuleuse chambre nuptiale. Une chambre trés claire mais dont l'ambiance était vraiment malsaine, tout comme son propriétaire. Alors que je regardais cette curieuse décoration accouplant os et tissus fauves, le fourbe se jeta sur moi et me plomba de tout son poids. Visiblement mon mépris envers lui l'avait excité comme un taureau en rut car ses mains ruisselèrent sous mon haut. Je tentai de le frapper mais il me stoppa bien vite dans mon élan en me resserrant le poignant et en commençant une féroce clé de bras. Il me cracha une volée de mots dans sa langue natale avant de les traduire en américain. Si je bougeais, je pouvais dire adieu à mon bras... Je soupirai agacé et dans un violent élan, je me retournai vers lui avant d'entendre un terrible coup de feu retentir dans la pièce.

**- Ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient**, avait dit l'homme de sa voix sûre avant de ranger son arme.

Je ne l'avais pas vu faire mais j'entendis bien mieux le bruit du métal coupable venir à la rencontre des vêtements de son maître que celui du mien propulsé par la fenêtre derrière moi. Un impact si violent, un coup fatal, meurtrier qui avait tué et fait disparaître l'homme noir. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je ne savais même plus de qui il s'agissait car déjà la phrase dite par le nouvel arrivant me fit plonger dans une horreur sans limite.

**- Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vus, Chris**, dit-il alors que je l'entendis marcher et venir à ma rencontre...

Je brûlais d'envie de le revoir pour être sûr et certain qu'il était bien vivant sous mes yeux mais ces derniers ne voulurent pas aller à sa rencontre. Je m'étais seulement rassis sur le lit, sur ces draps blancs, et ce fut sa main recouverte de cuir noir qui releva mon menton.

**- Wes... Wesker...**

Une colère sourde gronda en moi. Ce traître. Ce salaud. Ce manipulateur ! Devant moi, vivant, le corps chaud sous ce cuir de trop. Un fin sourire étira ses fines lèvres avant qu'il ne retire ses lunettes et me révèle ses orbes d'un orange aussi vif que celui de la lave en fusion. Lui vivant ? Je n'osais pas y croire... Mon coeur en battit à tout rompre, il allait me tuer ! Je n'avais aucune arme à disposition hormis mes poings. Mais je l'avais déjà affronté et ce n'était pas dans mon état que j'allais lui faire grand chose... Je ne suis même pas sûr que le Big Bang puisse avoir raison de lui au final... Je crois que je préférais encore me débattre face à l'autre homme disparu, j'avais plus de chance de rester en vie... Curieusement, Wesker ne me montra aucune hostilité, il poussa même le vice en m'embr... m'embrassant ? Le salaud ! Il profita de ma surprise pour m'allonger sous lui et enfoncer sa langue, ô combien ardente et douce, entre mes lèvres. Me débattre... Impossible... Mon corps ne réagissait pas, ou du moins, pas comme je l'aurais espéré ! Lui aussi était en train de me trahir au profit de Wesker... Je n'arrivais même pas à le mordre, pitoyable... A la fin du baiser qui me laissa le souffle court, il avait l'air satisfait et commença à déboutonner son manteau noir. Le noir avait toujours été sa couleur fétiche et en réalité, je trouvais que ça lui allait plutôt bien. Sous son manteau, la peau de son torse était nue et une fois ôté, il ne restait plus que son pantalon de jais.

**- Tu m'as tout pris... C'est pas assez encore ?**

**- Pas encore, non, cette fois-ci, je suis venu te prendre Chris.**

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de fouet et je me mis à rougir comme une jeune vierge effarouchée face à l'homme de ses fantasmes... Wesker avait beau être la pire des ordures... Il avait été un temps mon chef vénéré... Un homme admirable que j'aimais beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Et lorsqu'il nous avait tous trahi, j'ai fait en sorte d'oublier ce sentiment. A l'époque, je rêvais secrètement qu'il me coince contre son bureau à chaque fois qu'il me convoquait, qu'il me possède avec force... Je savais au fond de moi que j'avais un penchant pour les hommes, mais tout particulièrement pour lui... Pour ce traître qui me regardait d'un air si carnassier et si sensuel à la fois, tellement sauvage... Tellement Wesker. J'étais incapable de lui résister maintenant qu'il embrassait mon cou, je voulais juste qu'il reste prés de moi et qu'il achève mon vieux fantasme inavouable. Je ne pouvais plus savoir ce qu'il m'avait pris, je ressentais juste ma haine battre sous ma peau pour lui, mêlée à un plaisir en devenir, et ses lèvres qui me firent frémir partout où elles passaient. Cette chambre si désagréable à première vue était devenue un aperçu du paradis. Même l'ambiance me parut plus adéquate à nos retrouvailles charnelles, cette atmosphère agréablement orangée, trés exotique... L'air semblait lui-même plus fruité.

**- Autant d'années pour en arriver là... Vous me soudoyez, "patron",** dis-je avec amertume.

**- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

Ah ses lèvres... Aussi démoniaques que lui... Il s'amusait à embrasser délicatement mes pointes de chair à travers le fin tissu de mon haut tandis que ses mains coururent dessous, caressant mon torse fermement. C'était incroyablement bon... Je n'avais jamais connu un tel enchantement, une telle volupté rien qu'en ressentant des caresses. Wesker finit par ouvrir mon haut, écartant les plis pour reprendre la descente de sa langue contre mon corps. Elle taquina le contour de mes pectoraux, puis ceux de mes abdominaux avant de sucer avidement mes tétons. Il allait me rendre fou, je ne pouvais plus retenir de petits gémissements sous la vivacité de sa langue... Et plus il m'entendait gémir, plus il continuait à me maltraiter... Ses mains gantées s'accrochèrent à mes hanches qu'elles câlinaient avec une tendresse inimaginable de sa part. J'en tremblais de plaisir. Wesker fit glisser mon pantalon de harem, sous-vêtement inclus et il termina de me déshabiller intégralement. C'était si délicieux de se laisser faire parfois... Et bizarrement, c'était encore plus excitant de s'en remettre aux mains d'un homme qui pouvait vous tuer en un coup (surtout qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour)... mais au diable tous ces risques ! Pour une fois que j'avais l'impression de me sentir réellement... bien... Bien dans ma vie privée. Il regarda quelques secondes mon érection fièrement coupable du désir que j'éprouvais et en fut amusé.

Ses doigts assombris de cuir se firent taquins contre ma cuisse alors qu'il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à s'emparer des miennes. Son bas-ventre se pressait contre le mien avec une lourde excitation, dans ma situation, je trouvais ça amusant de ressentir mon pire ennemi être aussi excité que moi. Toutefois je me crispai lorsque jentendis le bruit d'une fermeture éclair descendre lentement. Je n'en avais pas... Lui si... A en voir la mine déconfite que je tirais, Wesker se redressa un peu et ancra ses tendres iris orangées dans mon regard...

**- C'est ta première fois ?**

**- Devine... Comme si je me laissais prendre par n'importe qui !**

Ma réflexion le fit sourire plus gentiment, j'avais l'impression de rougir... C'était extrêmement difficile de soutenir son regard... J'avais l'impression qu'y plonger serait mortel. Mais oui je n'avais plus eu le moindre désir d'appartenir à qui que se soit depuis qu'il était parti... Depuis qu'il m'avait abandonné. Mon être n'avait plus d'importance, il était à la disposition du monde entier, de l'humanité. C'était pour ça que j'étais resté dans un milieu aussi dangereux même aprés le traumatisme que tous nous avions connu à Arklay. C'était aussi un moyen de poursuivre Wesker, mort ou vif. Néanmoins face à mon trouble, il retira ses gants et l'un de ses index se déposa contre mes lèvres qu'il caressa avec une affection particulière.

**- Bien. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies attendu, je serais tendre alors.**

En réalité, ses mots me firent plus peur qu'autre chose. Lui et la tendresse... Il me condamnait à souffrir en fait mais j'étais bien trop excité pour me cantonner à mon rôle de petite vierge. J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus, d'en finir avec son pantalon et de le voir dans son état premier... Rien que son torse me semblait parfait... Le moindre muscle avait été sculpté avec soin puis recouvert d'une peau que je n'osais pas toucher tant elle paraissait ferme et douce en même temps. Au final je lui répondis en léchant l'index qui taquinait mes lèvres. Ma langue l'épousa et l'attira à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Peu m'importait ce qu'il allait me faire... Je le désirais sûrement tout autant que lui. Mes bras enlacèrent son cou tandis que je suçais religieusement ses doigts chauds... Leur goût délicieusement salé... Son visage tentait de garder une expression neutre mais ses pupilles le trahirent... Elles vibraient à l'intérieur de ses iris ardentes. C'était autre chose qu'il voulait voir en ma bouche... Pourtant il ne me demanda rien de tel et ses doigts humides vinrent un à un retrouver un foyer en ma plus profonde intimité. Curieuse sensation... Un peu piquante. Je resserrais mon étreinte sur son cou et dans sa grande bonté passagère, Wesker m'embrassa alors que ses doigts se firent plus rapides et plus collants en moi. Un vif cri m'échappa lorsqu'il frôla ma prostate et je pus lire dans son regard une malsaine lubricité.

**- Wes... Wesker je...**

Ses doigts me torturèrent, je finis par moi-même bouger davantage pour mieux ressentir encore ses doigts et plus rapidement les rencontrer mon point le plus sensible. Je me sentais si lourd...

**- Non pas encore Chris.**

Je me raidis sous son ordre et ne bougea plus. Wesker continua son insupportable traitement encore un moment avant de retirer ses doigts de moi. Je me sentis si vide... C'était encore pire qu'auparavant. Je murmurais d'abord son nom avant de l'appeler plus fortement. J'avais si peur qu'il m'abandonne encore que je resserrai malgré moi au maximum l'étreinte que j'exerçais autour de son cou. En toute réponse à mes craintes, il déposa un furtif baiser sur mes lèvres. Je dévorais les siennes en l'attirant plus contre moi.

**- Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois, Wesker...**

**- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.**

Et sans plus de cérémonie, je sentis son imposante virilité venir s'enfoncer au plus profond de mon être, martelant mon intérieur dans un mal qui m'arracha de multiples cris. Ce n'était pourtant pas atroce, il suffisait de serrer les dents, j'avais l'habitude de faire ça quand je recevais des coups.

**- T'avais dit que tu serais doux !**

**- J'ai menti, **dit-il en un adorable sourire charmeur.

Oui comme d'habitude... Malgré ma colère, je ne pouvais pas totalement détester cette bestialité en lui. Chacun de ses coups de reins était féroce, profond et vif, ils heurtaient toujours mon point sensible et même si c'était toujours douloureux (c'était quand même Albert Wesker), il y avait un trés fort plaisir derrière tout cela. J'écartai naturellement plus les jambes afin de lui laisser l'entière liberté de me posséder. Pourrais-je un jour détester l'offrande que j'étais en train de lui faire ? Sûrement ! Dés que ce rêve allait prendre fin et que mes bras le laisseraient repartir à ses occupations scientifiquement louches. La pire plaie du monde allait et venait en moi, me faisant gémir, puis carrément hurler de plaisir.

**- Mon petit Chris...**

Ses gémissements étaient sensuels comme pas permis... Sa voix... La voix de Wesker... Elle était pire qu'enchanteresse... J'ai toujours pensé qu'il avait une belle voix, une voix de dominant, de leader, avec son succulent accent britannique, mais l'entendre réchauffer mon oreille, y gémir sans feinte était tout simplement divin. Tout de lui était sublime, à part peut-être son esprit dérangé. Mais peu importait ! Tant qu'il me culbutait, je n'allais pas me plaindre ! C'était quand même ce que j'avais toujours voulu de lui...

Encore un peu... Sa peau était en contact continuel avec la mienne, mon propre sexe était prisonnier entre nos deux ventres... Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'embrasser son menton, puis son cou pour plus goûter sa peau enivrante... Wesker n'avait aucune pitié pour moi, il accéléra encore sa frénésie jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme. Si peu de temps encore... Aprés les murmures, je criais son nom. De fines larmes finirent par couler sur mes joues, la douleur n'existait en moi que pour soutenir tout le plaisir et le bonheur qu'il m'offrait si généreusement. Mes ongles se plantèrent en son dos, je pouvais m'agripper à sa succulente chair, le maltraiter un peu à mon tour... Wesker me rendait fou... Fou d'allégresse et ivre de plaisir... Sans me prévenir de nouveau, il s'immobilisa et jouit en un superbe râle mêlant toute son animalité à sa sensualité. Une volupté sans limite étreignit mon corps, je me libérai entre nous deux, nous liant encore un peu plus l'un à l'autre. A force de hurler comme un damné, j'en avais mal à la gorge et reprenait difficilement une respiration normale... Wesker m'avait vraiment choqué, choqué de plaisir... Pour me tuer, il se retira et se coucha sur moi, m'embrassant une dernière fois tendrement. Il avait gémi mon nom... Et ce souvenir me fit frémir... Sa chaleur bien qu'il se soit relevé, ne me quittait pas. Son parfum... Sa flagrance propre... J'avais envie de toujours la garder... Il venait de me prendre ma virginité comme un homme savait le faire avec un autre... L'amour, il le faisait si bien, alors pourquoi se haïr ?

Et son sourire victorieux fut la dernière chose que je pus voir avant que les ténèbres ne m'engloutissent.

Je me réveillai en sursaut... J'avais réellement pleuré de bonheur ? ... Je me relevai brusquement, Wesker n'était nul part et il faisait encore nuit ! Toute la chaleur africaine s'était volatilisée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Un putain de rêve... Où Wesker avait fini de tout me prendre, mon orgueil... Ma virginité... Mes souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de moi... Ma haine... Que je le détestais... Que je ME détestais... J'avais pourtant l'impression que sa chaleur était encore en moi, encore en train de parcourir mon corps comme il me l'avait montré... Mais mes draps étaient froids et vides de présence. Mes doigts se crispèrent contre mon visage, et je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, juste à suffoquer de peine et de douleur sans jamais verser une larme.

**- Ca... Capitaine...**

Albert Wesker m'avait définitivement abandonné le jour où Jill l'avait poussé vers la mort. Je ne m'en rendais compte que maintenant, abandonné par le videur de mes espoirs... Devais-je espérer le revoir ?


	4. Querelle d'Eternité

_**Auteur:**_ Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Wesker/Birkin.

_**Genre: **_Romance quasi-dramatique, un peu d'humour ?

_**Rating:**_ T/M. Yaoi.

_**Les deux mots: **_Querelle, Eternité.

_**Résumé:**_ William en a marre que Wesker se fiche de lui... Surtout si jeunes.

_**Note:**_ Une petite bêtise que j'avais envie de rédiger aprés avoir écrit une phrase qui se répètera dans cet OS, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous comprendrez un peu mieux mon nouvel intérêt pour le Wesker x Birkin !

Les personnages sont à Capcom, les fautes [encore et toujours...] à moi.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ^_^

* * *

**Querelle d'Eternité**

Albert Wesker était un salaud, William Birkin se le disait pour la toute première fois. Il venait d'être majeur... Et pour fêter cela, Wesker lui avait volé sa virginité sur le carrelage frais à l'odeur chimique du laboratoire, en pleine nuit. Les autres scientifiques ne s'étaient même pas rappelé de sa date d'anniversaire. Lui non plus en réalité mais Wesker ne l'avait pas oublié. Bien au contraire, il avait attendu patiemment pour lui ravir ce qu'il avait toujours désiré obtenir légalement.

Enfin...

Il aurait été faux de dire que Birkin n'y avait pas pris plaisir... Depuis quelques temps déjà il avait compris que Wesker n'agissait plus trés normalement à son égard. Il n'était pas amoureux, oh non, cet homme ne le serait jamais à première vue... Mais il lui faisait comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il voulait quelque chose de sa part. Son ami ne lui avait jamais dit réellement mais ses sous-entendus fins étaient particulièrement explicites. En y réfléchissant mieux, Birkin avait été surtout chamboulé et pris au dépourvu. Il lui avait murmuré au creux de l'oreille un chaud _**joyeux anniversaire, Will**_, avant de lui mordre tendrement son lobe. Même s'il l'avait traité de salaud mentalement, ce n'était pas parce que le blond à lunettes lui avait fait mal. Non. Bien pire que cela: il l'avait fait rougir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait pendant leur ébat. Et aprés leur ébat.

_Et pourtant Wesker était parti depuis quelques minutes déjà. En pleine nuit, dans le laboratoire d'Umbrella où ils travaillaient ensemble depuis des années._

Birkin ressentait encore la chaleur de son ami en lui, sa chaude semence qui caressait son intérieur, coulant doucement... Un léger tournis était toujours présent dans sa tête, il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé... Il était malheureux... Il avait l'impression que Wesker s'était joué de lui, qu'il s'était servi jusqu'à être satisfait et qu'une fois son objectif atteint, qu'il l'avait abandonné sans jamais avoir l'intention de le revoir. Un salaud. William sentit ses joues se réchauffer à cause d'un liquide: il était en train de pleurer ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait si soudainement mal... ? ... Alors qu'il se rhabillait, son corps trembla doucement, glacé malgré ses vêtements. Il eut du mal à se rasseoir sur l'une des chaises de la salle.

Homme ou femme, peut lui importait en fait. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu...

C'était de rester ami avec lui.

Et cet idiot de Wesker avait brisé sa confiance ! A cette pensée, Birkin doubla ses larmes. Pourquoi lui offrir autant de plaisir et de "tendresse" charnelle si c'était pour tout lui reprendre juste aprés ? Il le détestait tellement... Au point qu'il aurait adoré lacérer son visage parfait... L'anéantir !

**- Tu as l'air crispé, Will...**

Et cette voix si fière, si belle qui lui avait murmuré la raison de sa haine actuelle, qui... Comment ça il l'entendait ?

William tourna vivement son regard toujours désespérément embué de ses pleurs vers Wesker. Le blond n'avait plus ses lunettes et tenaient deux tasses. A l'odeur, William put reconnaître un café et... un chocolat chaud ? Il le voulait... Il voulait boire ce chocolat ! Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés d'un coup, ce qui fit hausser imperceptiblement l'un des sourcils de Wesker. Est-ce qu'il l'avait autant traumatisé que ça pour leur première fois ? ... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu mais bon... Aprés une courte réflexion, il déposa la tasse de chocolat chaud sur le bureau devant Birkin, puis s'assit sur une chaise non loin de son ami. Ce dernier détourna le regard vivement et commença à boire la boisson. Ce goût chaud qui coulait dans sa gorge... ça lui mettait du baume au coeur, William sourit même. Il aimait le sucré. D'un coup, il se demanda si Wesker aussi était sucré... Et rougit de nouveau, honteux d'une telle idée. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si... En fait si, il avait eu envie de lui... Hélas, son ami avait su réveiller en lui un désir dont il n'avait pas soupçonné l'existence.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Albert ?**

**- J'avais envie de te faire un cadeau.**

Birkin jeta un oeil perplexe à Wesker, il avait l'air sérieux...

**- Et toi, pourquoi as-tu pleuré ? C'était douloureux ?**

**- Non c'est...**

Comment lui dire qu'il avait cru à un abandon pur et dur ? Son ami allait lui rire au nez... Et ses joues rougir de plus belles ! Wesker ne pouvait pas comprendre... Du moins, en apparence, il ne semblait pas comprendre les sentiments humains. Etait-ce pareil avec un ami ? Le seul qu'il avait à sa connaissance... Comment dire à un ami qu'on voulait partager l'éternité avec lui ? ... L'éternité ? le coeur de William sembla exploser tant il se mit à battre fortement, tambourinant sa poitrine. Il... l'aimait. Il aimait Wesker ! ... D'ailleurs ce dernier trouva le temps long car ses bras enlacèrent le cou de William avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son ami s'était relevé pour lui apporter sa chaleur, embrassant presque timidement son oreille. C'était agréable d'avoir Wesker dans le dos... Aussi bien pour avoir de la tendresse que pour profiter de ses turbulents coups de reins... Et Birkin se maudit de penser aussi fréquemment à ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux.

**- Allons, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.**

Quoi ? Comment avait-il deviné ses pensées ? William ancra immédiatement son regard troublé dans celui azur de son... amant. Wesker avait visé juste, les rougeurs de Birkin le lui confirmaient. Un faible sourire illumina ses lèvres.

**- Tu sais, tu es plus beau quand tu rougis, ça rehausse les couleurs de ton teint aspirine.**

**- QUOI ? !**

Le jeune scientifique sentit ses joues le brûler et ses sourcils se froncer. Comment osait-il lui sortir une telle absurdité ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il préférait travailler que de prendre le Soleil ! Sa tête fit rire doucement Wesker qui l'embrassa furtivement pour la peine. Inutile d'entamer une querelle pour si peu... Son baiser caféïné l'en dissuada, il ne l'avait même pas vu boire sa tasse...

Ce fut une journée trés spéciale dans la vie de Birkin, il se l'était souvent remise en mémoire. Il était incapable d'oublier les mots de son amant, amant avec qui il partageait depuis une passion aussi bien intellectuelle que physique. Ses cernes n'étaient pas dues qu'au travail... Mais cela, les autres scientifiques l'ignoraient et c'était pour le mieux. Ne pas penser à eux... Juste penser à Wesker qui le réchauffait de sa présence, tout simplement en restant prés de lui sous ses draps. William allait rarement chez Wesker, préférant son environnement 'naturel' chez Umbrella.

**- William ?**

Non William ne répondrait pas, il avait envie de faire semblant de dormir. Que son amant reste et qu'il se contente de le veiller, comme deux amoureux normaux auraient pris plaisir à le faire, juste par amour.

**- Tu sais William..., **commença-t-il en jouant avec l'une des mèches de Birkin, collée à son front, **tout à l'heure, tu as rougi, c'était adorable.**

Et alors ?

**- ça colore ton teint aspirine, **sourit-il amusé.

**- QUOI ? !**


	5. Le Clavier du Soleil

_**Auteur:**_ Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Uroboros Wesker/Chris

_**Genre: **_Action/Romance (? !)

_**Rating:**_ M. (Lemon Yaoi, lianes !).

_**Les deux mots: **_Clavier, Soleil.

_**Résumé:**_ Lorsqu'un membre du BSAA joue avec le feu et qu'il s'y brûle malgré lui, se faisant prendre au piège, même Sheva et Jill ne peuvent pas l'aider.

_**Note:**_ Depuis le temps que j'avais envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur Wesker en mode Uroboros... Je ne suis pas spécialement fan du tentaculaire mais bon x')

Les personnages et même Uroboros sont à Capcom, les fautes [encore et toujours...] à moi (il n'y a pas de justice dans ce domaine !).

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ^_^

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

**Le Clavier du Soleil**

Aucun préambule, Chris se demanda comment il était arrivé à se faire avoir si facilement... Albert Wesker était un monstre depuis longtemps et il le savait pertinemment. Mais là, c'était le pompon ! il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais vu aussi inhumain, aussi monstrueux !

Sheva et lui avaient survécu au crash qui les avait conduit au volcan, la scène final où tout devrait finir une bonne fois pour toute. C'était ce que croyait Chris dur comme fer. Même si son coeur battait fort et qu'il était écoeuré de voir son ex-capitaine ainsi transformé, il devrait l'abattre coûte que coûte. Le moment n'était plus à la réflexion, arme au poing, il devait tirer au bon moment. Mais comment tuer un être aussi puissant et surtout aussi increvable ? Le brun n'en avait aucune idée, il devait juste agir avec Sheva pour empêcher Wesker de le faire et de contaminer le monde de cette horreur innommable.

Ils y étaient presque ! Sheva était en train de lacérer le coeur en fusion du blond alors que ses tentacules visqueuses tentaient de repousser Chris en se glissant tels de venimeux serpents sur sa peau, contre sa gorge. Le brun eut un haut-le-coeur et un lourd frisson en ressentait une telle abomination lui grimper dessus mais il tenait bon ! Il devait résister, sa vie n'était rien par rapport à la sécurité mondiale ! Et pourtant dans un râle colérique Wesker les repoussa, les nerfs à vifs. Ils allaient devoir recommencer... Chris détestait la vision actuelle qu'il avait de l'homme pour qu'il avait eu il y a de cela fort longtemps quelques sentiments. Bon, de forts sentiments, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit à qui que se soit, jugeant que ce n'était pas professionnel. Wesker avait été un séduisant chef, sûr de lui et de ses capacités, un homme sur qui on pouvait compter et qui calmait ses hommes grâce à son sang-froid hors du commun. Si seulement il était resté le même...

Mais au final, c'était bien le monstre sous ses yeux qui représentait le mieux Albert Wesker. Un humain déformé aux bras grouillants de tentacules, des bras qu'il aurait aimé ressentir enlacer sa taille... C'était trop tard, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble, hormis se battre à mort. C'était ce que Chris envisageait.

Au cours d'un énième jeu d'esquive et d'étreintes brutales, Wesker avait une nouvelle fois écarté Chris de son dos et était bien décidé à en finir avec Sheva. Ses tentacules allaient l'étrangler une bonne fois pour toute mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas la chance, se jetant de toutes ses forces sur lui pour le retenir. Aussi désespérés qu'ils l'étaient, il ne restait plus qu'une unique chance d'éradiquer le mal, et la jeune femme le comprit bien. Aussitôt, elle reprit son poignard en mains et lacéra le coeur de Wesker sans plus tarder. Dans un nouveau râle, ce dernier les repoussa aussi violemment qu'il le put, les envoyant valser à quelques mètres de là. Tout deux chutèrent lourdement sur le sol mais ce n'était pas encore assez... Etait-il réellement immortel ? Le virus avait-il cette capacité ? Est-ce qu'Uroboros avait définitivement donné tous les pouvoirs déments à un homme qui ne l'était pas moins ? Non ils ne pouvaient pas renoncer aussi vite alors qu'ils avaient encore la force nécessaire pour venger tous ceux qui avaient péris par la faute de Wesker.

Chris aida Sheva à se relever. Par chance, ils avaient encore de lourdes munitions pour plomber l'abomination tentaculaire qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Le coeur en fusion du blond brillait autant que ses yeux furieux, il fallait agir rapidement. Sheva n'hésita plus et servit d'appât en tirant d'abord sur Wesker, celui-ci agacé tenta de l'assommer à distance à l'aide d'un de ses bras abominablement long et visqueux mais ne parvint qu'à la faire trébucher. Pendant ce temps, Chris rechargea son M3 et tira autant qu'il l'eut pu pour ravoir l'attention du blond sur lui. Wesker sentit une fulgurante douleur le saisir alors que les balles perforèrent de plus en plus son coeur en fusion, dans un violent excès de rage, il se retourna prêt à bondir sur Chris et à lui faire payer au centuple la souffrance qu'il ne sentait déjà plus mais c'était trop tard. _Il allait mourir sous peu._

Apparemment, leur combat avait provoqué la colère du volcan dont la terre se mit à trembler et à se fissurer sous leurs pas. Le moment adéquat que choisit Josh et Jill pour venir chercher leurs amis coincés dans cet enfer de plus en plus bouillant. Un détail que Wesker n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, se préoccupant plus de son propre équilibre sur ces roches instables qu'autre chose. La chance l'avait quitté, le laissant tomber dans ce liquide orangé brûlant. Le blond grogna sous cette douleur rongeuse qui allait lentement le consumer.

Vraiment ? Alors que Chris et Sheva l'abandonnaient déjà à son sort, Wesker n'était pas du tout de cet avis-là. Dans un puissant râle qui glaça le sang de Chris rien qu'à l'entente de son nom, le blond lança à leurs trousses l'une de ses lianes noires, attrapant l'hélicoptère et le faisant chavirer. Chris et Sheva devaient saisir l'occasion d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui, c'était eux ou lui, ou les deux. Non, ils n'allaient pas périr si prés du but ! Et oui ils allaient éradiquer la plaie du monde à l'aide de ces lance-roquettes. Le brun avait Wesker dans son objectif alors que lui tirait toujours sur l'hélicoptère. Tirer allait-il régler une bonne fois pour toute leur problème ?

**- Chris !,** cria une voix féminine, c'était Jill. il fallait tirer, ne pas attendre. Sheva avait déjà tiré, il fallait qu'il le fasse pour être sûr de ne pas le manquer... Pourtant... Le brun se mordit la lèvre, si prés de réaliser le rêve de tant de gens... Si proche d'en finir avec Albert Wesker. Son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette. Une seconde d'hésitation de trop pendant laquelle le blond avait réussi à stopper, puis à détourner l'obus qui aurait du lui arracher la tête du corps. Un fier sourire calma quelque peu sa rage démesurée. Wesker savait qu'il avait gagné et que le brun ne tirerait pas, c'était presque mignon. Dans un violent mouvement, il secoua la machine volante et l'attaqua sous plusieurs angles à l'aide de nouvelles lianes sombres, aidé en plus par l'explosion de la roquette non loin de l'hélicoptère. Chris fut déséquilibré sur le coup mais Sheva eut la chance d'être rattrapée par Jill. Ce qui arriva à l'un n'arrivait pas à l'autre, ce fut la dernière fois que leurs mains se frôlèrent. La jeune brune avait essayé de le rattraper mais en vain, qu'est-ce qui lui avait manqué ? Chris l'avait rattrapé elle peu auparavant ! Il lui avait empêché une mort certaine et elle n'était pas arrivé à lui rendre la pareille. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent alors qu'elle criait son nom, espérant peut-être que cela amortirait sa chute ou mieux, le ramènerait à eux.

Pas besoin de s'en faire pour lui, les lianes visqueuses du blond arrêtèrent de persécuter l'hélicoptère de Josh et entourèrent immédiatement le brun avant qu'il ne se fracasse contre les roches fragmentées. Une fois bien englobé dans un cocon noir, Wesker eut un sourire satisfait et plongea dans la lave avec son nouvel otage. Sheva et Jill restèrent choquées, que fallait-il faire ? Impossible pour un être humain normal de traverser de la lave, c'était déjà un miracle que le blond y arrive ! Les deux femmes se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre, le regard horrifié et désemparé. Tout ça pour en arriver là ?

De son côté, Chris ne savait plus ce qui se passait exactement. Il était dans le noir total, empêtré dans un tas de de choses innommables. La chaleur environnante le faisait suffoquer, c'était invivable ! Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici ! Mais pour rencontrer quoi ? Tout semblait bouillir autour de lui, ils étaient vraiment à l'intérieur du volcan. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Même Wesker ne pouvait pas... Enfin, Chirs se souvenait de la résistance qu'avait eu la créature qu'il avait combattue avec Sheva. Un autre tas de lianes totalement inférieur à la force de Wesker qui avait longtemps survécu au feu du lance-flammes. Alors si cette chose n'avait été qu'un prototype de base... Le blond pouvait vraiment réaliser un tel miracle ? Garder le moral... Ne pas abandonner... C'était bien beau mais là Chris ne voyait absolument pas comment il allait s'en sortir seul, en train de suffoquer dans un cocon l'asphyxiant et le protégeant de la lave. Il finit par perdre connaissance un temps, souhaitant mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à cette torture environnante.

Lorsque Chris se réveilla, il était allongé sur un sol chaud, dur, et sa tête était lourde, comme lorsqu'il sortait d'une anesthésie. Il avait l'impression qu'une massue l'avait assommé pour son bien et en cela, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'inquiétude le gagna: Wesker ! Et où était-il ? Se relevant brusquement, le brun regretta son empressement immédiatement car le tournis vint l'embrouiller, le forçant à maintenir la tête entre ses mains et à fermer les yeux dans une expression des plus crispées. La chaleur était assez élevée mais plus supportable que précédemment, en réalité, il avait plutôt froid maintenant à cause de l'air ambiant et de ses vêtements collés à sa peau.

**- Enfin réveillé, Chris.**

Chris n'avait pas eu besoin de rouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui était en train de lui parler... Le monstre qu'il avait aimé un temps soit peu. En rehaussant ses paupières, le brun put le voir dans toute son horreur... Le virus avait déjà perdu son intensité à première vue, mais ces lianes dégoûtantes faisaient toujours partie intégrante d'Albert Wesker. Sur le coup, Chris fut choqué, il ne reconnaissait pas dans ce tas d'immondices l'homme magnifique qu'il avait connu et pourchassé au cours de ces dix dernières années. Son visage s'était endurci, les lianes n'avaient pas fondu et étaient toujours en train de gigoter autour de leur maître. Le blond avait pris soin de le capturer, quitte à perdre quelques lianes visqueuses, mais en revanche, il s'était négligé pour avancer dans la lave. Il avait préféré ramener son morceau de viande intact à sa tanière plutôt que de se protéger lui-même... Le tireur d'élite se demanda si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle... Peut-être aurait-il préféré mourir fracassé contre les rochers au lieu d'être ici, dans une cavité du volcan qui semblait déboucher sur nul part, en charmante compagnie. En l'examinant un peu mieux, son pantalon n'avait pas eu de sérieux dommages... Au moins ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle, il n'avait pas besoin de détourner le regard sous prétexte que son cher ennemi était nu.

**- Malheureusement ouais..., **répondit le brun en fixant Wesker d'un air méfiant et indomptable. Son pire ennemi semblait à peine épuisé de leur précédent combat, il était juste un peu plus brûlé.

**- Pessimiste.**

Dans un léger rire, Wesker se rapprocha de lui, faisant automatiquement reculer Chris comme il le pouvait. Néanmoins la force lui manquait cruellement, il n'avait même pas pu se relever... Et quand bien même y arriverait-il, le membre du BSAA ignorait s'il pourrait tenir sur ses jambes. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Wesker allait le tuer ici-même d'une façon aussi ignoble que lui-même avait pu le devenir. Enfin Chris avait beau penser cela, il devait avouer que pour une créature, le blond avait réussit à se conserver en assez bon état. Dans un sens, il allait enfin mourir de sa main... Jamais il n'aurait pu se pardonner le fait d'être tué par quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. S'il devait mourir, ça serait en emportant la plaie du monde avec lui. Oui ! C'était la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire dans une situation aussi désespérée... Dévoilant un doux sourire désolé, le brun mit tout en oeuvre pour se relever et pour se jeter sur son pire ennemi. Il lui restait un poignard, pendant que Wesker l'arrêterait, il lui planterait en pleine poitrine.

**- ça ne marche pas comme ça, Chris.**

A peine le membre du BSAA avait-il sorti l'arme que Wesker l'avait entravé à l'aide de ses sombres lianes. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter Chris, dans un dernier effort et avant que ces choses ne le parcourent totalement, il attrapa une grenade mais trop tard, une ombre la percuta avant qu'il ne puisse la rendre opérationnelle. Voilà, c'était fichu.

**- Fichu, mais c'était bien joué tout de même**, annonça Wesker avec une note d'ironie. Le brun était épuisé de toute cette journée, ce lieu l'éreintait et son pire ennemi l'insupportait. Qu'il crève, qu'ils crèvent et qu'on n'en parle plus ! Cela aurait été presque merveilleux, comme un doux rêve, mais le blond brisa en mille morceaux ces tendres espérances lorsqu'il ramena brutalement son ex-subalterne à lui et qu'il... déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans plus de compassion. Chris écarquilla les yeux, ébahi par ce qu'il ressentait contre sa bouche... Celle du monstre qu'il devait tuer à tout prix... Ce baiser le chamboula complètement, et lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qu'il se passait, ses joues rougir furieusement alors qu'il venait de mettre une bonne droite à son ex-Capitaine, ne le faisant même pas broncher. La seule réaction de Wesker fut de mordre violemment sa lèvre en le faisant tomber au sol, le faisant gémir de douleur sous l'impact rude du sol. Plusieurs lianes maintenirent par la suite les bras de son ex-subalterne.

**- Wesker ! T'es devenu malade ou quoi ? !**

**- ... Je ne pensais pas qu'à tes yeux, je pouvais encore être ne serait-ce qu'un peu sain d'esprit.**

**- Non mais je veux dire... ! !**

Chris ressentit l'une des lianes du blond s'engouffrer en sa bouche, le forçant à se taire. Le brun eut un haut-le-coeur vif, ce liquide visqueux et chaud... Il en aurait vomi s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le goût était plutôt délicat et que cette chose noire entre ses lèvres était dure comme tout. Par réflexe, il la mordit en grondant, mais fut impressionné de rencontrer une telle résistance. Ces saletés qui l'avaient parcouru durant leur combat étaient fermes... Wesker afficha un rictus amusé, c'était amusant de le voir ainsi, dans une position si suggestive. Ses joues rougirent sur le coup en réalisant cela... C'était comme si... Et cette façon qu'avait le blond de faire aller et venir cette horreur dans sa bouche... De plus en plus forte... Lui faisant mal à la gorge...

**- Oh Chris, ta bouche ne cessera jamais de me provoquer, n'est-ce pas ?** demanda Wesker de son mépris naturel à son égard en accélérant les mouvements de la liane entre les lèvres du brun. Chris se sentait mal, qu'est-ce que ce truc allait faire ? C'était déjà tellement affligeant de l'avoir en bouche, mais le brun grogna de colère en se disant que Wesker pourrait trés vite avoir d'autres idées à l'esprit... Comme replacer cette liane par autre chose par exemple... Cette simple pensée lui donna des sueurs froides et surtout, une plus grande crainte que celle de mourir avec lui... Non il n'allait pas... Il ne pouvait pas ! L'effroi surplombant les pupilles de Chris, le blond eut un fin sourire, serrant ses poignets entre ses lianes et s'amusant à lui écarter les cuisses avec d'autres auxiliaires. Être un monstre avait du bon en réalité... Le brun quant à lui salivait contre cette intruse, il ne pouvait rien y faire jusqu'à ce que son bourreau la lui retire.

**- Détraqué ! ! !**

Chris fixa Wesker à bout de souffle, récupérant doucement. Ce... Il avait encore le goût de cette chose en bouche... Sa rage se lisait si facilement, là il avait une vraie raison d'en vouloir au blond tentaculaire. Le membre du BSAA se débattit de toutes ses forces en vain, son énergie avait déjà été fortement diminuée au cours de la journée. Wesker le regarda résister mais cela devenait lassant, il avait autre chose de prévu et cela n'allait pas attendre. L'une de ses lianes claqua le visage du brun, puis il lui donna un coup de pied en plein ventre, le plaquant brutalement au sol pour de bon dans un douloureux gémissement plaintif et déchiré.

**- Tu n'es pas en mesure de répondre, Chris.**

**- Pff, comme si j'allais t'obéir, fils de pute !**

Le blond eut un sourire amusé. Il avait toujours été plus laxiste envers les provocations de cet homme. Et son regard si colérique, si fiévreux... Si excitant lui donnait envie d'être une nouvelle fois clément. La liane qui avait en partie étouffé Chris était toujours humide et Wesker finit par l'embrasser, la léchant affectueusement sous les yeux perplexes et consternés du brun. Comment osait-il faire ça sous ses yeux ? Profitant de sa surprise et du fait qu'il soit toujours à terre, l'ex-chef des S.T.A.R.S. fouetta le torse de Chris, lacérant petit à petit son haut, le mettant vite en lambeaux pendant que le brun serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir sa souffrance actuelle.

**- ça ne serait pas drôle si tu m'obéissais.**

**- ... Je vois... Le Capitaine Wesker aime ne pas être respecté ?** sourit Chris alors qu'un goût de cuivre accoutumait sa bouche. Le sang coula au coin de ses lèvres, des gouttes qui tentèrent Wesker sur le coup... Ce dernier s'immisça entre les cuisses de sa victime, resserrant les liens sur les poignets du brun. Sa peau lui semblait toujours à porter de main... Lorsqu'ils se battaient comme deux chiens enragés, Wesker cognait sa chair sans jamais pouvoir y toucher à cause de ses gants. Il faisait en sorte d'être intouchable, parce qu'il détestait ça. Les iris flamboyantes du blond s'attardèrent sur le corps meurtri de Chris, il avait l'air si las et faible, ses muscles n'étant plus saillants que par allure, un vrai régale...

**- N'y crois pas trop, tu souriras moins quand tu me ressentiras en toi.**

Chris se figea, lui qui avait réussi à mettre de côté cette idée... Wesker la lui rappela avec un plaisir malsain. D'ailleurs ses mains ne tardèrent pas à défaire le pantalon du brun, le laissant seulement recouvert des lambreaux de son haut. Mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi entre eux ! Bon dieu, ils étaient ennemis et non pas... Dans un soupir rageur, Chris lui résista mais en vain, il était déjà nu et à bout de souffle avant d'avoir pu éjecter son agresseur.

**- Tu vas vraiment...**

**- ... te posséder ? Mais tout entier même**, dit Wesker d'un air enjoué, le même qu'il avait quand il retrouvait le brun aprés quelques années de séparation. Ce dernier par contre frissonna en ressentant son corps nu contre la pierre chaude, c'était désagréable parce qu'elle était réconfortante, tout comme l'était la chaleur du blond collé à ses cuisses. Wesker les lui écarta en jetant un oeil observateur et expert à sa victime, il l'examinait avec délectation... Il aimait ce qu'il voyait autant que Chris haïssait ce sentiment de faiblesse, il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre cela, se débattre était devenu inutile, il n'en avait même plus l'envie. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les caresses que lui offrit le blond sur son ventre et ses abdominaux le firent réagir bien vite.

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il ne m'a presque rien fait pourtant !_

**- Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas mes soins...**

**- Va te faire foutre...**

Wesker rit doucement avant de regarder la virilité du brun, il retira ses lambeaux de gants avant de caresser la douceur de sa peau la plus sensible, la saisissant fermement avant de le masturber brutalement. Tout mais pas ça... Chris serra les dents encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas croire que son corps le trahissait si facilement au profit de son ennemi juré. Un grognement lui échappa alors qu'il détournait le regard, il ne voulait pas assister à une telle humiliation. L'ex-chef des S.T.A.R.S. le remarqua et fit couler sa liane la plus humide jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'intimité de son ex-subalterne, crispant immédiatement le brun qui s'arqua.

**- Ne fais pas ça Wesker ! Non non...** lui dit-il presque apeuré en fixant ses iris démentes. Une fausse surprise passa sur le visage du blond. **Tu ne peux pas faire ça !**

**- Non tu as raison, je ne suis pas un monstre aprés tout...**

Chris lui lança un regard noir. Un sourire méprisant commença à naître au coin de ses lèvres seulement le blond n'en resta pas là, ses doigts caressèrent le contour de son antre, il la devinait si étroite, trop étroite... Dommage pour le brun mais tant mieux pour lui. Sans plus de patience, Wesker y pénétra son majeur, taquinant vivement l'intimité de Chris alors que certaines lianes venaient narguer les pointes de chair du brun. L'humilier était un plaisir permanent pour lui, Wesker savourait son mécontentement grandissant, tout comme sa peur... Plus que les coups, plus que les horreurs, son ex-subalterne avait peur de lui et de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir en dommages psychologiques.

**- Espèce de... ! !**

Aucune insulte ne se fit entendre, le blond le fit taire en lui imposant une liane dans la bouche de telle façon à ce que Chris ne puisse rien faire d'autre que la garder captive en sa gorge. Ce devait être douloureux, ce bout de liane qui lui titillait le palais et qu'il ne pouvait même pas éjecter de sa cavité buccale, ni même mordre en ayant la satisfaction de blesser son bourreau. Mais surtout son regard de chien enragé, blessé et affecté par les coups de son maître, c'était si appétissant à contempler que Wesker s'en lécha la lèvre inférieure avant de venir mordre sauvagement son torse, le recouvrant de baisers aussi humides que passionnés, mordillant ses pointes de chair avant de remonter à ses clavicules qu'il cajola de sa langue avant de planter ses crocs affamés en son cou. Enfin il pouvait laisser sa folie donner vie à ce délire obsessionnel qui le hantait depuis des années... De longues années à vouloir lui faire payer cher, trés cher ses multiples affronts à son égard. Ce rat qui avait assassiné ses projets, eh bien ce même-rat avait maintenant sa gorge prise au piège entre ses crocs de jaguar, une pression contenant toute sa haine aurait pu mettre fin à ses jours, mais pas encore, Wesker le marqua juste affectueusement en croquant sa pomme d'Adam délicatement. Son ex-subalterne avait un goût salé, un goût d'homme qu'il aimait franchement. Chris ne bronchait plus, il avait fermé les yeux, ce qu'il vivait le répugnait intensément et cela déplut à Wesker. Il comptait bien graver ce futur souvenir dans la mémoire du brun de telle sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus passer une seule nuit sans penser à lui, ce qui devait déjà être le cas cependant, mais cette fois-ci, Chris ressentirait un mal-aise et une excitation omniprésentes. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il devait tout voir, dans les moindres détails, et ressentir tout sans exception. Le blond ajouta l'index et l'annulaire à son majeur en son corps, maintenant il en avait la certitude, son cher Chris était aussi vierge à cet endroit que lui l'était...

**- Tu es trop étriqué encore.**

Quelques mots qui firent grogner Chris et lui fit relever les paupières et froncer les sourcils plus que d'habitude. Comme si c'était de sa faute ! Wesker lui retira une nouvelle fois la liane qu'il avait en bouche, elle était toute trempée et le brun haletait, salivant malgré sa volonté au coin de ses lèvres.

**- Je n'ai pas eu pour habitude de passer sous le bureau de mes supérieurs tu vois.**

**- Moi non plus, je te rassure.**

**- Je vois pas en quoi ça devrait me rassurer !**

**- Peu importe, tu es vierge.**

**- ...**

**- Ou alors tu es juste trop excité par mes doigts ? J'arrive à peine à les bouger.**

**- Je préfère encore être vierge qu'excité par toi ! !**

Non, Wesker le trouvait franchement adorable comme ça et lui sourit mesquinement pour lui montrer son début de satisfaction. Le taquiner un peu suffisait à le faire sortir de ses gonds, Chris non plus ne restait pas longtemps insensible à sa némésis, ils étaient aussi réactifs l'un à l'autre. Ils auraient pu jouer à ce petit jeu des heures, des jours, voire des mois entiers, mais le blond préféra accélérer les choses en bougeant frénétiquement ses doigts en son intimité. Un fourmillement qui cambra Chris, qu'il haïssait cela... Son regard le faisait comprendre: il haïssait de tout son être Albert Wesker pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Sa haine était telle qu'elle l'aveuglait, ni plaisir, ni douleur, juste un profond mal-être qui tiraillait ses entrailles. Seulement, les dents du brun se desserrèrent et un lourd frisson le parcourut alors qu'un soudain plaisir s'était logé en lui. Non pas ça... Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa respiration avait augmenté parce que Wesker lui faisait... du bien... Il s'y prenait trés bien même avec lui... Un autre frisson l'électrisa alors qu'un faible gémissement plaintif s'extirpa de ses lèvres.

Le brun le détestait depuis de trop longues années... Et pourtant il n'avait plus froid, plus Wesker taquinait sa prostate et plus son ex-subalterne se tortillait sous ses caresses internes. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de traitement... C'était tout simplement trop bon pour être vrai !

**- Putain... Arrête ça, dégage les !**

**- Tu vas regretter trés amèrement si je les retire maintenant, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es trop étroit.**

**- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Dégage moi ça en vitesse ! !** haleta le brun alors que le plaisir devenait petit à petit oppressant. Tout lui échappait, il perdait le contrôle sur ce qu'il avait du apprendre à maîtriser à force de temps et de courage: ses propres émotions. Mais comment ne pas être déboussolé face à Albert Wesker ? Les sueurs froides lui coulèrent sur les tempes et le désir, son propre désir si écoeurant, alourdit et tendit son sexe. Le blond le fixa de son regard méprisant puis esquissa un fin sourire lugubre avant d'accéder à sa requête. Effectivement Chris fut surpris de regretter un toucher aussi déplacé mais pour le consoler, les lianes du blond jouèrent avec l'ensemble de son torse, pressant ses pointes de chair alors qu'une d'elles captura sa virilité durcie, le faisant frissonner.

**- Tu es si sensible, en réalité, tu n'attendais que cela, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Qu... Quoi ?**

**- Tu m'as toujours désiré.**

**- Non c'est... c'est faux !**

**- Alors explique moi ça**, lui demanda Wesker d'un air neutre avant de resserrer sa prise sur son membre, ne manquant pas de faire gémir le brun. Lui-même ne se l'expliquait pas, ça n'aurait jamais du arriver... Affichant un mince sourire de nouveau, le blond défit le haut de son pantalon et libéra sa propre virilité gorgée de désir. Si Chris était perdu, lui savait pertinemment où il voulait en venir...

Le membre du BSAA jeta un oeil curieux au sexe du blond et pâlit d'un coup, son coeur s'emballant instantanément. Il avait l'impression d'être la victime principale d'une macabre comédie... Mais le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait même pas à envisager une échappatoire, quelque chose qui pourrait le sauver de... de... de cette chose plus développée que la sienne ! Wesker remarqua les rougeurs sur les joues de son ex-subalterne et en fut fier, la Nature avait su se montrer clémente avec lui, quoi que le brun n'avait pas à se plaindre de ce côté-là non plus... De plus, le virus Uroboros s'était arrêté à la ceinture. Même muté et encore grouillant de lianes visqueuses, Chris dut avouer que Wesker restait harmonieux et de loin la plus belle mutation tout droit sortie des laboratoires qu'il ait pue voir. Son coeur en fusion qui avait brillé comme un Soleil l'avait déjà réintégré, ne laissant sur son torse qu'une vive cicatrice qui se refermerait à force de temps et surtout, il n'avait plus aucun point faible exhibé par provocation. Le brun le trouvait encore beau en dépit de sa déshumanisation, il l'avait toujours trouvé beau et à son goût... Et son érection le prouvait, un homme ne pouvait pas tout cacher, même s'il était entraîné.

**- Tu parles trop, fais ce que tu as à faire et fous moi la paix...**

Wesker haussa un sourcil, Chris le boudait ? Mignon. Une ébauche de rire traversa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le retourne et qu'il commence de suggestifs va et vient entre ses fesses agréablement arrondies et fermes à la fois. Ses mains les empoignèrent, les malaxant brutalement avant de le pénétrer d'un violent coup de reins qui sembla aussi efficace qu'un coup de fouet reçu en plein dos tant le brun s"arqua. Il poussa un long et douloureux cri en partie étouffé en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, Wesker était imposant, il l'avait su dés le premier jour, mais il ne le pensait pas de cette façon-là ! Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et son coeur se mit à lui tambouriner la poitrine alors que le blond avait déjà commencé de brutaux coups de butoir. Tellement mal... Chris grogna en crispant ses doigts sur le sol tiède sur lequel ses sueurs froides avaient coulé, c'était plus douloureux qu'un couteau planté dans le bras, qu'une balle perdue, que les coups de Wesker... Et le savoir en lui le révulsait, le tournis l'embrouilla, si seulement il pouvait juste haïr ce moment...

**- Je t'avais prévenu**, commença Wesker en ralentissant ses va et vient mais en les approfondissant en échange. **Tu es si étroit.**

**- Tu vas me le rappeler encore longtemps connard ? !** grogna Chris en tournant la tête vers lui, aussi frustré qu'un chien battu et prêt à prendre sa revanche. L'une des lianes du blond lui claqua les côtes afin de courber encore son corps, dévoilant les ravissantes galbes de ses formes musclées... Le blond ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour venir lui lécher la nuque avec une passion impossible à dissimuler, le goût éreinté de son ex-subalterne l'enivra et le fit soupirer chaudement contre son cou, un cou contre lequel il déposa quelques maigres baisers et et autres coups de langues.

**- Autant de fois qu'il le faudra Chris**, dit-il en argumentant ses mots d'un baiser plus poussé en calmant un temps ses va et vient.

**- Arrête ça...** lui lança le brun en se recroquevillant comme il le pouvait sous lui, mais il était contraint de subir les baisers mouillés et emplis de passion de son ancien Capitaine. Et ces derniers ne le laissèrent pas indifférents, il commençait même à apprécier cette présence en son corps meurtri de part et d'autre.

**- Rends toi à l'évidence, tu me coures aprés depuis des années, tu me suis loyalement comme un fidèle chien recherchant son maître.**

**- Wesker...**

**- Tu sais que j'ai raison, tu as toujours désiré que je comble ce vide en toi n'est-ce pas ?**

**- ... Non.**

**- Dans tes pires fantasmes, dans les nuits les plus noires, je t'ai parcouru contre ta volonté et cela t'arrangeait. Tu n'avais rien à faire en bon lâche, c'est moi qui abusai de ta personne et toi, tu aimais en silence, tu aimes toujours ce fauve en moi, n'est-ce pas, Chris ?**

Le brun ne sut pas quoi répondre à la provocation de son ex-Capitaine... Il avait réussi à refouler ses sentiments pendant des années, mais il était incapable de nier maintenant les dires du blond. Celui-ci reprit de brutaux coups de reins qui firent gémir Chris, il ne savait plus... Cette férocité l'excitait, savoir qu'Albert Wesker s'était collé à son dos, qu'il était en train de le posséder était une torture aussi bien physique que mentale... Puis soudainement le blond se stoppa et embrassa longuement sa nuque.

**- Faisons le comme les animaux que nous sommes**, lui susurra-t-il chaleureusement avant de mordre la nuque du brun avec violence et de reprendre ses coups de reins frénétiques. Chris cria et gémit, Wesker mettait une telle énergie à l'ouvrage qu'il heurta de plein fouet sa prostate à chaque fois.

**- Wes... Wesker...**

Des animaux... C'était tous ce qu'ils étaient, des animaux enragés l'un de l'autre et en chaleurs. Le blond se colla complètement à son dos, taquinant d'une main la virilité de son ex-subalterne, jouant avec son torse de l'autre tandis que ses crocs affamés se délectèrent de son cou marqué. Ses lianes réchauffèrent les cuisses de Chris, ce n'était pas tout à fait désagréable... Le membre du BSAA ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de mieux vivre ces instants, la respiration de Wesker était si bonne sur son cou humide... Elle était quelque peu saccadée, moins que la sienne, jamais il ne l'avait connu haletant de la sorte hors des combats, et encore... Finalement, l'ex-chef des S.T.A.R.S. retourna une nouvelle fois Chris sur le dos, les mettant face à face.

Wesker adorait se sentir prisonnier du corps de son ennemi juré, il avait rarement connu une excitation aussi intense. Quelle joie avait alourdi son coeur lorsqu'il avait appris que le brun avait été engagé dans cette mission plus tôt dans la journée, ou bien encore quand ils avaient eu le loisir de se battre en compagnie de Jill et de Sheva. La blonde avait pris soin de cette inconnue pendant que lui n'avait cessé de frapper son meilleur ennemi. Là aussi il était question d'un échange charnel, mais pas vraiment de même nature, bien qu'un duel ou un coït soit une source de plaisir pour eux deux. C'était ainsi, ils étaient des hommes de combat. Wesker ancra son regard de braise dans celui de son actuel amant, la colère avait muté en désir ardent, tout comme son corps s'était vivement réchauffé sous ses coups de butoir frénétiques. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à plaquer ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Chris. Il était tout à lui, chaque coup exercé le faisait gémir qu'il le veuille ou non...

**- Chris...** soupira chaudement le blond en accélérant au paroxysme ses va et vient. Les années précédentes s'écroulèrent, le brun venait de lui céder, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Sans un mot, il lui demanda de le libérer et c'est ce que Wesker fit sans rechigner, lâchant ses poignets, il n'y avait plus de risque entre eux. Chris enlaça immédiatement son cou et l'embrassa sauvagement, mordillant ses lèvres avant de laisser sa langue en proie à sa jumelle. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi entre cris et gémissements, leurs lèvres se chahutant d'une passion rare. L'un comme l'autre murmuraient leurs noms entre elles, et enfin, dans une dernière suite de coups de reins vifs et rudes, le blond se libéra en son ex-subalterne, râlant son plaisir en inondant Chris de sa semence. Wesker ne s'était aucunement retenu, il venait de trouver son plaisir alors que la sueur coulait sur son front et qu'un faible sourire pleinement satisfait étira ses lèvres. Non il n'allait pas...

**- C'était bon**, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire trop aimable pour lui appartenir, sa respiration se calmant légèrement et avec une sensualité terriblement excitante. Wesker se retira tout naturellement, lançant Chris dans son état inachevé et totalement frustré.

**- Wesker ! !**

**- Oui ?**

**- Mais...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- ...**

**- Tu voulais que je me retire non ?**

**- ...**, le brun voulut le frapper mais Wesker l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, bloquant ses poignets à l'aide de ses mains.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu en as encore envie, umn ?**

**- Je n'ai rien eu moi encore !** souffla le brun à la fin de leur baiser. Le blond rit doucement avant de déposer un soupçon de morsure contre sa bouche, puis il ajusta et remit convenablement son dessous et son pantalon. Aprés avoir jeter un oeil attendri à la virilité encore gorgée de désir de Chris, Wesker se décida à embrasser son cou mordu tendrement, puis il descendit, ses lèvres déposant de douces pressions contre les muscles de son amant. L'ex-chef des S.T.A.R.S. savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas devenir accro au brun, et ce fut la raison pour laquelle il s'attaqua directement à son membre tendu, le taquinant de sa langue humide sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre vivement en bouche. Chris se cambra un peu plus, si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se ferait abusé... Non, que Wesker profiterait de sa faiblesse... Non, cela ne convenait pas... Si un jour on lui avait dit que tous deux auraient fini par faire l'amour ensemble... Sans amour... Juste énormément de passion et de haine... L'une des lianes du blond s'engouffra en son intimité, allant et venant en elle, une autre préféra caresser son torse. Une troisième joua avec les lèvres du brun qui ne mit pas longtemps à imiter son amant en la léchant passionnément. Il avait l'impression de lui faire autant plaisir en s'occupant de cette chose que s'il avait le pieu de chair de Wesker en bouche. Dire qu'elle provenait d'un virus... De ce putain de virus comme le pensait Chris... Que serait-il devenu sans ? Comment aurait la vie du blond sans ces saloperies ? Ils ne se seraient probablement jamais rencontrés et n'auraient jamais eu l'occasion de se faire plaisir... Mais le monde n'aurait pas été autant menacé également.

**- Wesker, je vais...** prévint le brun en soufflant vivement son plaisir Finalement, Wesker arrêta ses succions et masturba fermement sa virilité à l'aide de ses doigts. Chris se libéra enfin en sa main, se crispant avec violence et gémissant le nom de son amant avant de se laisser retomber au sol, le coeur battant la chamade. Cela avait été douloureux mais plutôt bon pour l'un, et trés amusant pour l'autre. Cependant, il fallait bien que cela prenne fin entre eux, surtout que Chris n'allait pas tarder à reprendre ses esprits habituels. La frénésie de leur passion leur avait fait apprécier cet ébat... Mais à présent, ils étaient de nouveau ennemis.

**- Je dois partir, dit Wesker**, repu d'avoir réalisé ce vieux fantasme latent. Mais Chris agrippa soudainement son cou d'un bras et le ramena plus à lui.

**- Dis moi ce que c'était à l'instant...** lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, le fusillant du regard.

**- Ce n'était que du sexe, Chris.**

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent un instant, un instant empli d'une certaine tension. Cela n'avait été que ça et Chris soupira d'un air rassuré. Cependant... Tout deux ne purent se retenir plus longtemps de s'embrasser avec une ferveur et une énergie rarissimes. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent trés longuement, ils n'avaient pas encore fini...

De longues heures à s'épuiser sexuellement dans cette cavité volcanique. Chris n'avait jamais été aussi éreinté qu'aprés ce corps à corps avec son pire ennemi, le moindre de ses muscles était endolori par leur endurance. Wesker se rhabilla, fatigué mais en assez bonne forme tout de même. Le virus commençait à perdre sérieusement son effet, certaines lianes étaient tombées et quelques brûlures avaient guéri. Le virus T reprenait ses droits premiers sur son corps et avec ses cellules complices, il était en train de dévorer Uroboros. Il mettrait du temps à se régénérer complètement mais c'était faisable. D'autres projets l'attendaient. Aprés un dernier furtif baiser, un petit sourire étira ses fines lèvres.

**- N'oublie pas de faire un bon rapport au BSAA.**

**- Tu... me le paieras un jour...**,lui sourit le brun en réponse en reprenant son souffle aprés avoir profité d'une dernière étreinte.

**- J'y compte bien, je serai ravi de te frapper une nouvelle fois.**

**- Allez, casse toi au lieu de t'entendre parler.**

**- A la prochaine, Chris.**

Et Wesker disparut dans le tunnel sombre, ce devait être une sortie plus sûre. De toute façon, Chris avait quelques armes sur lui, il les avait juste un peu délaissées... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de laisser s'échapper le blond, l'ennemi de la Terre entière, que celui-ci l'avait laissé en vie et qu'en plus, ils avaient... Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues. Le plus dur restait à faire. Il devait maintenant quitter cet endroit et rédiger son rapport comme Wesker lui avait si subtilement fait remarquer. Il s'imaginait déjà taper sur son clavier: _" je me suis fait niquer par Albert Wesker, c'était super, mais du coup la planète est toujours en danger."_

_Ce que je te hais, Wesker..._

_... Hais-moi jusqu'à la prochaine fois, Chris._

C'était leur façon de s'aimer.


	6. Le Rouge Fiévreux

_**Auteur:**_ Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Wesker/Chris (S.T.A.R.S.)

_**Genre: **_Médical/Professionnel

_**Rating:**_ M. (Lemon Yaoi, si on peut appeler cela un lemon).

_**Les deux mots: **_Rouge, Fièvreux.

_**Résumé:**_ L'équipe Alpha envoyée pour retrouver l'équipe Bravo dans le manoir, seulement Chris Redfield ne pensait pas tomber sur de tels ennemis. Face au traumatisme causé, il n'y a pas trente-six remèdes pour le guérir et ça, Wesker le sait parfaitement.

_**Note:**_ Ecrit en une soirée, je suis fière de moi u_u Je ne voulais pas passer des heures et des heures dessus et j'ai tenu mon engagement ! Alors cet OS est en parti du à une lecture que j'ai eu récemment sur le net et... Je me suis demandée qu'est-ce que ça donnerait dans le contexte de Resident Evil 1. N'ayant pas joué au jeu (booouh !), je ne me suis appuyée que sur des souvenirs de vidéos donc pour la précision, on passera ^^'

J'apprécierai des reviews en particulier pour ce chapitre car j'aimerais vraiment votre avis sur ce genre d'écrits. Merci d'avance !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^_^

* * *

**Le Rouge Fièvreux**

Cela ne devait être qu'une mission comme les autres... Une simple mission pour une élite comme eux, ce n'était pas compliquer de retrouver les membres de l'équipe Bravo perdue. Ce cauchemar ne devait pas être et pourtant...

Un bruit scabreux et plaintif se fit entendre au détour du couloir à peine éclairé, Chris Redfield tira dessus sans plus d'hésitation une fois le zombie détecté. Quelle horreur... C'était au moins le cinquième qu'il abattait de quelques balles en pleine tête car, apparemment, c'était leur point faible. La chose tomba au sol dans un cri sourd et étouffé, une lamentation pitoyable, puis elle se tut, son sang salissant le tapis. L'odeur de la chair morte... En décomposition... Chris eut un nouveau haut-le-coeur, il devait tenir bon pour retrouver ses collègues s'il en restait... Ne pas désespérer... Croire en leur survie...

C'était pourtant extrêmement dur ! Toutes ces horreurs lui avaient voilé les yeux d'humidité et de dégoût. Le tournis l'avait gagné, il avait vraiment trés peur intérieurement, son coeur palpitait. Il fallait être rationnel, même si le brun était un tireur d'élite, un homme entraîné depuis des années à côtoyer la mort et prêt à la donner si nécessaire, jamais il n'aurait imaginé se retrouver dans la peau d'un personnage de jeu, c'était trop... Trop surréaliste pour y croire et pourtant... La crainte d'être approché, d'être mordu lui tiraillait les entrailles, la peur de ces abominations sorties tout droit dont ne savait où ! Être calme... Le brun chargea son pistolet et avança. Quelques couloirs vides... Son coeur palpita moins fortement, les sueurs froides avaient cessé bien que sa nuque était toujours fraîche... Puisque ces choses existaient alors, qu'est-ce qui empêchait une mutation géante et silencieuse de ramper au plafond par exemple ? Chris releva immédiatement le regard en l'air mais rien... Ouf... En dehors de cela le manoir était beau, oui il l'était mais d'une beauté froide et sinistre.

Perdu dans sa contemplation des lieux austères lui assurant qu'il ne rêvait pas grâce à leur texture palpable, le brun entendit des coups de feu plus loin. Un autre survivant ? Dans tous les cas, il se précipita dans la direction du bruit, tout en faisant attention ne pas tomber dans une embuscade, on ne savait jamais. Son coeur sembla battre d'une certaine joie pré-libératrice, il valait mieux être à deux que seul dans ce genre de situation, peu importait qui était le coéquipier tant qu'il était plus humain que ces horreurs ! Peu importait oui... Mais un battement lui manqua lorsqu'il aperçut le dos du Capitaine Wesker. Alors c'était de lui qu'était parti ces coups... Le blond jeta furtivement un coup d'oeil au brun avant de reculer vers lui tout en continuant de tirer sur l'un des zombies qui en avait aprés lui. C'était le dernier, il venait d'en abattre trois.

**- Capitaine !** dit le brun soulagé en soupirant faiblement malgré sa peur de plus en plus envahissante. Tout irait bien, il n'était plus seul... Le sang des créatures ne tarda plus pas à se répandre sur le plancher en une marre rouge presque noire sous la faible lumière environnante. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappa des cadavres aprés leur mort et Wesker l'entraîna immédiatement dans une pièce au bout du couloir. Une fois tout deux dedans, le blond referma la porte simplement et tourna enfin son regard vers son subalterne. Les zombies n'avaient pas l'intelligence pour ouvrir quoi que se soit, ils étaient trop bruyants de plus pour les surprendre. Dans tous les cas, retrouver Chris était une aubaine... Il avait encore quelques munitions, une balle perdue et il aurait réglé un de ses problèmes. Seulement... Le brun avait beau le fixer, il ne le voyait même pas tant la peur était montée en flèche en lui et l'aveuglait encore. Le choc était en train de le saisir pleinement, il était terrorisé... Wesker connaissait tous les symptômes de ceux qui éprouvaient une peur absolue. Ce n'était pas encore à ce stade mais le jeune membre des S.T.A.R.S. était sur le point de sombrer dans un état similaire, il était déjà traumatisé. Comparé à lui, ce n'était pas la première horreur que Wesker avait déjà vu, pour lui, c'était plutôt un entraînement en temps réel avec un objectif bien précis. Et tuer ses propres hommes faisaient parti de son plan mais bon, achever une telle loque ne l'intéressait pas vraiment... Ses yeux bleus étaient grisés dans cette pièce sombre, ils étaient vides mais espéraient quelque chose avec ferveur. Comme une main tendue ? Il attendait quelque chose de sa part ? Le blond releva l'un de ses sourcils.

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Chris.**

Le brun releva doucement la tête vers lui, ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Ce n'était pas de leur faute, non ? Oui... Chris serra les poings et aquiesça en silence. Le blond l'observa de haut en bas, l'oeil hautain comme toujours, l'oeil impénétrable derrière sa barrière noire de verre. Le tuer ne serait pas amusant et serait un pur gâchis, Wesker sentait que le brun pouvait lui opposer de plus vives résistances qu'il n'en avait actuellement, il suffisait de le remettre en forme, de le soulager... Seulement lui n'était pas psychologue et les mots mettraient du temps à faire effet si effet il y avait. Non, le chef des S.T.A.R.S. opta pour une méthode plus traditionnelle chez les médecins américains. D'un pas lent que Chris s'impatientait à entendre, il alla à lui et se colla au plus prés du brun, d'abord le rassurer par sa présence. Chris ressentit la chaleur de son Capitaine le gagner et son coeur s'emballer de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi les rapprocher de la sorte dans une telle situation ? Le cadet se mit à respirer plus fortement et dans un élan désespéré, il enlaça Wesker, crispant ses doigts en son dos, griffant son gilet comme si ne pas le faire revenait à abandonner sa santé mentale, il devait se raccrocher à cet homme, c'était une question de bien-être. Le blond soupira doucement, c'était presque attendrissant, un véritable enfant et Dieu seul savait à quel point il haïssait ces saloperies d'humains miniaturisés...

**- Tu me fais confiance Chris ?**

**- Oui...**,répondit-il en fermant les yeux et en se recroquevillant davantage, enfouissant son visage contre le torse de son Capitaine. Les larmes ne lui vinrent pas, il n'allait pas non plus mouiller son chef...

**- Je vais t'administrer un traitement spécial pour te calmer, ça ira mieux.**

Wesker garda son ton calme alors que son subalterne tremblait comme une feuille contre lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa tension diminua un peu et le blond put passer ses mains gantées contre les hanches de Chris, lui faisant relever la tête sur le champs.

**- Fais moi confiance**, lui assura le blond en gardant son visage inexpressif. Intérieurement, Wesker s'amusait de sa faiblesse, il le trouvait presque mignon dans sa détresse, et lui faire peur en le touchant était particulièrement jouissif. Chris hocha de la tête et le laissa poursuivre, il n'opposa pas de résistance alors que son chef le força à s'asseoir au sol.

**- Il n'y a aucune menace ici, j'ai nettoyé la zone**, lui assura le blond en frottant doucement les bras de son subalterne. Première étape pour le détendre et calmer cette fichue respiration. Ainsi choqué, Chris ressemblait à certaines cobayes, à Lisa Trevor dans toute sa détresse pitoyable par exemple... Un doux souvenir pour lui. Finalement, Wesker se plaqua dans son dos, scruté par le regard méfiant envers le monde entier du brun. Pour un homme de combat, se retrouver ainsi à quatre pattes était sûrement l'une des choses les plus humiliantes... La règle d'or pour eux était de ne jamais se faire surprendre par derrière. Pour faire cesser les angoisses naissantes de Chris, il se colla rapidement à son dos, lui apportant la chaleur dont il avait besoin pour l'instant. Le brun ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son Capitaine mais il sentait que maintenant, il pouvait lui faire confiance pleinement. Un petit jappement de surprise traversa ses lèvres lorsqu'il ressentit sa ceinture se défaire et son pantalon baisser de plus en plus.

**- Ca... Capitaine ! Que faites vous ?**

**- Fais moi confiance, je ne vais pas te violer, je t'ai déjà dit ce que je faisais.**

Il parlait d'un traitement spécial pour le calmer pas d'un déshabillage ! ... Enfin, Wesker avait une telle assurance et Chris un tel besoin d'être rassuré qu'il ne broncha plus. Une fois son pantalon retiré, le chef des S.T.A.R.S. encadra ses hanches, les enlaça et le ramena à lui petit à petit, l'apprivoisant de plus en plus. Une fois le brun dos à lui, il jugea utile de le faire réagir un peu plus.

**- Assis toi sur moi**, lui dit-il en tapotant ses cuisses un instant.

Un ordre dont Chris ne voyait pas l'utilité mais qu'il fit tout de même, se retournant pour faire face au blond. C'était parfait, il pouvait l'éduquer à sa guise à présent.

**- Pose tes mains sur mes épaules et écarte les jambes.**

Quoi ? ... Chris fronça les sourcils mais il n'y avait absolument aucun désir dans le regard du blond au travers de ses lunettes. Il était tout à fait sérieux et... déstabilisant. Son ordre fit rougir le brun mais il le fit et encadra les jambes de son supérieur des siennes, épousant ses épaules de ses mains. Wesker ancra son regard dans le sien, il n'avait pas besoin de voir ses gestes pour savoir comment procéder, non, son regard devait être un support stable pour son subalterne préféré. Prudemment, ses mains se déposèrent sur ses hanches et les caressèrent avec une tendresse inconnue de la part de cet homme en permanence froid et professionnel. Une telle douceur était inhumaine... Insoupçonnable. Puis elles descendirent le boxer bleu sombre de Chris jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Wesker ne regarda pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de révéler, se contentant de passer ses doigts sur les fesses de son subalterne apeuré.

**- Capitaine... C'est... **commença Chris en début de protestation mais il ne l'acheva pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas répondre à cela... Wesker était en train de lui sourire doucement, à tel point que le brun se demanda durant quelques secondes s'il s'agissait vraiment de son Capitaine si distant et si neutre, tellement infaillible... Son corps ne trembla plus mais son coeur s'empressa de palpiter toujours autant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché de façon aussi intime, et surtout pas là, c'était plutôt aux femmes que l'on faisait cela... Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'un des doigts de son chef pressa sans force l'entrée de son intimité. Il allait vraiment... Bien sûr !

**- Ah...**

Le brun gémit faiblement, c'était la première fois que quelque chose entrait en lui de façon aussi peu habituelle. Le blond resta impassible, comme s'il rechargeait son arme ou lisait un document, impossible de deviner s'il aimait faire cela ou non, cependant...

Difficile de croire que le doigt en lui, si chaud, si actif, était le même qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette garantissant la mort aux zombies. Des zombies... Ce mot sonna de façon familière dans l'esprit de Chris mais il ne put rien visualiser de ces abominations tant le toucher du blond lui donnait des sensations curieuses. Ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans le tissu recouvrant les épaules de Wesker tandis que le majeur de ce dernier s'enfonça plus profondément en lui... Il avait été inutile de les humidifier avant, il savait assez bien s'en servir pour éviter cette étape. Le brun trembla un petit moment avant d'apprécier cette intrusion, ses yeux se fermèrent, il voulait que cela devienne meilleur encore. En d'autres circonstances, jamais il n'aurait accepté une telle chose mais là, sa conscience lui faisait défaut et il avait pris pour fuite le choix de lui faire confiance.

Wesker le trouvait adorable ainsi, une fois ses yeux fermés, il descendit son regard le long de son corps et l'imagina nu intégralement un instant. Oui ses tétons devaient être durs et pointer leur désir nouveau... Sa cage thoracique qui gonflait avant de relâcher sa pression... En tout cas sa virilité avait gagné en vigueur et un sourire amusé traversa les lèvres du blond. Impuissant et fier de l'être ! Cet homme n'était qu'un vilain garçon dans le fond incapable de résister aux doigts de son Capitaine. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour profiter de lui, ce petit jeu ne reposait que sur la confiance. Cependant, il devait avouer que son corps était agréable. C'était bien la seule chose intéressante dans cette pièce macabre et glauque par ailleurs. Le papier peint lui-même était lugubre, il était pâle à force de rester en contact avec l'odeur putréfiée des morts-vivants. Pâle et fade, saupoudré d'une lumière à peine éclairante... Ce n'était pas un soucis pour Wesker, il avait l'habitude de fréquenter des lieux aussi insolites même si en général les couloirs de laboratoire étaient aussi blancs que ceux d'une morgue. Dans les deux cas, ils étaient austères et oppressants. Son index rejoignit son majeur et fit grimacer son cadet. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, Chris avait légèrement mal, ses sourcils plus froncés le lui indiquèrent.

**- Détends toi.**

Le chef des S.T.A.R.S. avait perdu son sourire, plus éphémère qu'un flash, et ne tarda pas à vraiment administrer son traitement. Aucun doute que son subalterne était vierge de ce côté-là vu la façon dont ses doigts étaient étroitement serrés en lui. Wesker les fit aller et venir lentement afin de dilater ses parois chaudes et humides. Visiblement, cela marchait plutôt bien à en voir les traits adoucis du brun. Il aimait cela par peur en principe et c'était amusant à observer. Mais bon, le blond n'avait pas toute la journée non plus et enfonça toute la longueur de ses doigts, titillant son intérieur jusqu'à frôler sa petite glande si sensible. A peine touchée et déjà Chris frémit en se cambrant. Il comptait bien lui faire un massage prostatique afin de le guérir en partie de son traumatisme, c'était de cette façon que procédaient les médecins américains aprés tout pendant la guerre et cette méthode avait porté ses fruits.

**- Alors ? Dois-je continuer ?** demanda Wesker sur un ton presque taquin alors que le petit brun lui lança un regard empli de désir.

**- Oui...**

**- Oui qui ?**

**- Oui Capitaine... Wesker...**

**- Bon garçon.**

Terriblement amusant... Son majeur ne ménagea plus sa prostate, la frôlant plus énergiquement avant de la caresser tendrement pendant que sa main libre passait sur l'une de ses hanches. Si bon... Chris n'aurait jamais soupçonné un point aussi sensible en son corps, il se sentit déjà en proie à d'innombrables vagues de plaisir. Ses bras entourèrent le cou de Wesker, il avait besoin d'un tel appui pour le soutenir. De longues secondes à gigoter sur ses deux doigts... Peu importait, seule la sensation comptait... Elle était en train de tout lui faire oublier jusqu'à l'existence même de ce manoir, des zombies... Oh ses doigts... Les doigts d'Albert Wesker... Chris haleta, c'était trop bon... Trop nouveau, trop parfait... Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses cris de plaisirs à peine étouffés, son corps brûlant et fièvreux de s'exprimer.

**- Ca... Capitaine je vais... !**

Le blond coula sa main jusqu'à sa virilité, emprisonnant son extrémité avant d'assaillir davantage son point sensible. Chris ne tarda pas à jouir, libérant tout son stress, toute cette tension et tout ce désir en la main de son Capitaine, en un râle plaisant. Wesker attendit patiemment que son subalterne s'en remette, il était encore victime de cet orgasme d'une violence rare pour lui et maintenant que cela était fini, que ses frissons s'étaient atténués, le chef des S.T.A.R.S. s'ennuyait et le repoussa sans force. Chris consentit à se défaire de lui et maintenant que ses esprits lui étaient tous revenus pleinement, ses joues s'empourprèrent à la fois à cause du plaisir, mais surtout à cause de ce qui le lui avait provoqué...

**- Capitaine, je suis... je suis désolé !**

**- Relève toi et rhabille toi, nous avons encore à faire.**

Chris n'aurait pas du être étonné d'une réponse aussi radicale et professionnelle de la part de son supérieur mais... Merde ! Il venait quand même de le... Ce n'était rien pour lui ? Il ne réclamait rien en échange ?

**- Euh mais... vous... ça va aller ?** tenta le brun, ses yeux écarquillés alors qu'il se rhabillait comme ordonné. Ses jambes restèrent fébriles mais il devait faire avec.

**- ... Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être excité ?** lui demanda Wesker en haussant un sourcil curieux, ses lèvres souriant légèrement alors qu'il trancha un morceau de nappe afin de s'essuyer les doigts. Le Capitaine excité... L'idée semblait irréelle mais bon sang il était humain aussi ! Ce n'était pas comme si rien au monde ne pouvait lui donner ce genre d'envie !

**- Quoi, tu veux vérifier ?** ajouta le blond en déposant l'une de ses mains sur sa ceinture.

**- Non non ! Enfin... Merci...**

**- Ce n'est rien, reprends tes armes et tâche de ne pas mourir.**

Effectivement... Fini le réconfort, place à la dure réalité... Une réalité adoucie par les doigts de Wesker. Ce dernier rechargea son arme et s'apprêta à partir. Il donna de nouvelles instructions au brun qui les entendit et les grava en sa mémoire par habitude. Il n'avait envie que d'une petite chose par curiosité: l'embrasser... Mais il était trop tard, Wesker l'avait laissé derrière lui. Ils se retrouveraient vivants avec un peu de chance... Oui il devait croire en cette chance et avancer dans cet enfer ! Pour son Capitaine en qui il avait foi.

Parce que ça avait été Chris, Wesker l'avait épargné, sa faiblesse l'avait sauvé. Peut-être qu'avec Jill, il l'aurait froidement abattu pour guérir son mal, qui savait ? Une balle était si vite perdue.


	7. La Pénitence Durable

_**Auteur:**_ Miss Kazu.

_**Pairing:**_ Wesker/Birkin

_**Genre: **_Romance (?), Fantasme

_**Rating:**_ M. (Yaoi Lemon).

_**Les deux mots: **_Pénitence, Durable.

_**Résumé:**_ Deux ans déjà qu'Albert Wesker connait William Birkin. Et ce n'est que deux ans aprés qu'il réalise qu'il aimerait le voir autrement que comme un bon collègue bien utile.

_**Note:**_ Un petit OS écrit en cours sur une idée qui m'est venue en pleine nuit... Bon :') au moins les cours me servent à ça.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! ^_^

En espérant que cela vous plaise ! (Oubliez un peu les fautes T-T je ne les connais pas, je n'ai rien à voir avec !)

* * *

**La Pénitence Durable**

Leurs projets avançaient comme prévu, rien ne semblait les entraver, tout était parfait comme à chaque fois qu'Albert Wesker travaillait avec William Birkin. Certains de leurs collègues imaginaient que leur amitié était la cause de telles prouesses, d'autres, plus jaloux, pensaient qu'ils étaient les petits protégés du Dr Marcus.

Mais toutes ces rumeurs importaient peu Wesker. En effet, le jeune blond n'avait absolument aucun intérêt pour les dires des autres à son sujet. Néanmoins, sa tempe vibrait toujours d'une colère sourde lorsqu'il entendait par hasard des médisances visant son plus fidèle collègue.

Premièrement, Birkin leur était de trés loin supérieur sur le plan intellectuel si l'on oubliait Wesker. Deuxièmement, lui seul s'était autorisé à le critiquer.

Et il aimait le rabaisser une fois seul dans sa chambre, c'était si bon de se dire que ce petit rat de laboratoire n'était qu'un outil, qu'un faire-valoir pour lui. Mais le seul minuscule problème qu'il rencontrait avec Birkin par contre... C'était qu'une fois seul face à lui, il ne pouvait plus médire sur son compte, ne même plus penser du mal de lui... Il le fixait de temps en temps de manière neutre sans aucune méchanceté. Cet adolescent était mignon et purement obsédé par son travail, un véritable petit génie qui détestait être dérangé dans son travail. Wesker aurait parié que son ami, selon les autres, n'aurait même pas pu être déconcentré dans sa tâche même en se faisant tripoter... Le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans cette situation, comme étant sa proie. Une telle pensée envers un autre homme aurait été déplacée mais là, il s'agissait d'un cerveau hors normes. Homme ou femme, peu importait, les deux étaient aussi pitoyables et méprisables, tout juste bons lorsqu'ils se montraient utiles à sa cause. Et Birkin était jusqu'à présent d'une utilité durable.

Mais peut être un peu trop... Wesker n'avait jamais été un adolescent comme les autres, même au niveau libidinal. Il n'arrivait pas à être excité aussi facilement qu'un autre, le manque d'intérêt pour la chose sans doute. Et puis personne ne le méritait. Pourtant cette nuit-ci dans leur salle d'expérimentation préférée, le beau blond aperçut son tendre collègue l'observer d'un regard différent de l'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire ?

**- Al... Cela fait deux ans déjà que nous travaillons ensemble.**

**- C'est juste.**

**- Et je n'arrive plus à en dormir... Al je...** commença William en gardant les lèvres ouvertes sans rien ajouter de plus, se contentant de rougir. Ses petits doigts remontèrent à son col, déboutonnant le haut de sa blouse. Wesker en eut un frisson, mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui faire là ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir à cause de leurs collaborations professionnelles ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui, les choses devaient demeurer tel qu'elles l'étaient actuellement. Etrangement, le frisson du blond se changea en un coup de chaud alors que Birkin se mit à lui sourire d'une manière tendre et sensuelle à la fois. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur son visage, sur ses lèvres... Lentement, William s'approcha de lui et tendit sa main. lentement, elle frôla la joue de Wesker, puis s'y déposa pleinement, la caressant d'une tendresse maternelle extrêmement dérangeante. C'était désagréable... Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été touché comme cela, pas même pas ses tuteurs oubliés.

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais... Quand je vois tes mains manipuler nos instruments durant nos expériences... Je me mets à penser à un tas de choses qui n'ont rien à voir, j'ai envie que tu me manipules... **lui susurra doucement Birkin en étirant la sensualité de son sourire. Qu'il le manipule ? Mais Wesker ne faisait que cela voyons, s'il restait auprés de lui, c'était pour une bonne raison. Puisque William était le cerveau principal chez les scientifiques d'Umbrella, alors quoi de plus efficace que d'être à ses côtés pour être estimé comme étant parmi les meilleurs ? Personne ne pensait plus à l'un sans imaginer l'autre. Will et Al étaient la meilleure équipe de toute l'entreprise pharmaceutique. Et sans ce rat d'ailleurs, Wesker serait le numéro un. Mais il n'était aucunement jaloux de lui puisque son collègue lui était utile. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas pu avancer des projets aussi efficacement. Les autres n'étaient que des incapables à ses yeux. Cependant... Son petit William vint se plaquer contre lui, déposant ses lèvres contre son cou. Le blond eut un lourd frisson à ce simple toucher, comment était-ce possible que Birkin envisage une telle chose entre eux ? Qu'il désire devenir sa chose ?

**- Dis moi tout William**, lui répondit Wesker curieux d'en savoir plus sur les pensées les plus secrètes et honteuses de son collègue. Un fin sourire orna son visage, l'air victorieux, ses bras enlacèrent sa fine taille. Birkin n'était pas plus épais qu'une étudiante, il avait un corps magnifiquement frêle et trés appétissant au fur et à mesure que sa blouse s'était ouverte. Cependant William ne l'ouvrit pas entièrement, seulement trois boutons sur une petite dizaine. Il désirait le faire languir ? Trés bien, Wesker était joueur cette nuit, cela tombait bien.

**- Héhé, alors... J'ai toujours voulu voir ce qui se cachait sous tes vêtements. Une simple envie de comparer, mais... Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais encore plus envie de te ressentir en mon corps...**

Oula, Birkin dépassait de loin ses espérances. Lui qui l'imaginait bon garçon, studieux et secret... Il n'avait pas vu venir son côté lubrique. Quoi qu'il aurait pu s'en douter vu qu'il était et scientifique, et discret. Une trés bonne couverture en soit pour garder dans l'ombre sa vraie nature. A tel point qu'entendre ces mots de sa bouche était choquant.

**- Et qui te dit que je vais accepter de te donner ce que tu veux autant ?** lui demanda Wesker tout à fait sérieusement.

**- Ne fais pas semblant, tes mains... Elles m'agrippent déjà...**, lui répondit William en remontant son regard vers lui, ses rougeurs plus présentes qu'auparavant. Il avait raison, même si le blond n'en avait pas eu conscience, ses doigts s'étaient déjà crispés contre le jean recouvrant la douce pêche pressentie de son collègue. Wesker haussa un sourcil alors que son jeune ami lui rendit la pareille mais en s'occupant de l'avant de son pantalon, redessinant ses formes et se les appropriant. Le plus étonnant restait probablement le fait que Wesker ne lui en décolla pas une pour un tel affront (il touchait quand même le corps d'un apprenti-Dieu !) et qu'il ne le repousse même pas. Rien, il semblait se laisser faire avec une certaine allégresse... Oui c'était cela, sous les doigts de Birkin, il savourait son désir de plus en plus présent.

**- Tu marques un point. Alors qu'attends-tu de moi ? J'imagine que tu ne te colles pas à moi pour recevoir qu'une simple embrassade.**

**- Non effectivement, quoi que tu peux m'en donner une mais... ? !** Birkin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa plaisanterie que son collègue l'étreignit, le rapprochant de son corps aux prémices de l'ébullition. Un petit cri échappa au plus jeune des scientifiques et en toute réponse, sa main se crispa violemment contre le bas-ventre de Wesker, ne manquant pas de le faire grogner.

**- Désolé ! C'était inattendu !** lui répondit William en desserrant son emprise immédiatement, lui qui avait seulement voulu le taquiner, ça lui apprendra. Wesker attrapa le poignet de sa main coupable et lui asséna un coup dans les jambes. Rien de violent, juste de quoi lui faire perdre l'équilibre, en plus de cela la prise sur son poignet l'empêcha de tomber trop brusquement. Puis les doigts du blond caressèrent les mèches de Birkin et le rapprocha de la braguette de son pantalon.

**- Alors fais toi pardonner**, suggéra fermement Wesker en s'appuyant contre la paillasse derrière lui, lissant plus lentement et plus fortement les mèches de son ami entre ses doigts. William rougit plus furieusement avant de relever son petit regard vers lui. Puisque Wesker lui en donnait l'occasion... Ses longs et fins doigts de chercheur déboutonnèrent le haut de son pantalon avec un soupçon d'hésitation, puis il dézippa sa braguette lentement. Ses yeux se voilèrent de plaisir alors qu'il n'avait pas même encore touché au fruit de ses désirs. Curieux, il effleura la légère bosse du bout des doigts, s'extasiant à ce simple toucher. Wesker avait l'impression de tenir une canne à plumes et de jouer avec un chaton mais là, les données étaient beaucoup moins enfantines... Enfin, William abaissa lentement le boxer du blond, dévoilant l'objet de ses convoitises pas totalement éveillé encore. Une constatation qui ternit la mine de Birkin, il avait espéré la voir dans toute sa magnificence au premier regard mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il allait devoir lui montrer à quel point il l'avait désiré.

Birkin lui montra le bout de sa langue avant de l'agiter au plus prés de son membre. Doucement, il commença par l'englober entre ses fines lèvres, si délicieux... Alors que le bout de son organe rose et humide s'enroulait contre son extrémité, pressant ses lèvres dessus, Wesker sentit sa respiration augmenter quelque peu. Son regard était en train de dévorer son collègue comme jamais, s'il avait su plus tôt qu'à la fin de la journée il se ferait sucer par son meilleur ami... Cela était trop bon pour y croire et pourtant... Un soupir chaud et lourd de désir lui échappa alors que William avait descendu sa petite bouche le long de son sexe, le léchant sans se presser comme un chat en train de faire sa toilette.

**- C'est la première fois ?** Demanda Wesker un peu perplexe.

**- Oui... **lui répondit son collègue en remontant son regard embué vers lui. Pourtant il s'y prenait très bien, trop bien même pour un premier essai... C'était étrange... Tout se passait impeccablement.. Avait-il déjà imaginé cette scène au point de la connaître par coeur ?. William ne tarda pas à arrêter ses gestes un instant en dépit des caresses que lui faisait son ami entre ses mèches. Il soupira d'aise en apercevant enfin son érection rendue fière et rougit de plus belle en imaginant tous les délices que pourrait lui donner un tel instrument de chair. Salivant dessus, il se remit à la parcourir avec plus d'envie, suçotant sa base au point d'en faire frémir Wesker. Ce dernier ferma les yeux un instant avant de relever la tête, la penchant légèrement en arrière, soupirant muettement. Cet idiot lui donnait vraiment chaud... Et lui... Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le regarder faire avec délectation. Birkin le suçait comme une prostituée experte aurait si bien su le faire, et il allait lui faire croire que c'était la première fois ? Combien de kilos de glace avaient subi le même sort alors ? Un léger grognement rauque échappa d'entre les lèvres de Wesker qui crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur blé de son ami, jamais on ne lui avait fait cela... Jamais il n'avait autorisé une telle chose... Mais avec lui...

**- Arrête Will... **lui ordonna Wesker le plus calmement possible alors que sa respiration modifiait avec élégance la courbe de sa cage thoracique. Birkin obéit en se léchant les lèvres puis il se releva en le fixant de son regard bleuté.

**- Suis-je pardonné ?** lui demanda-t-il en un soupir alors que sa main caressa sa nouvelle friandise préférée. Le beau blond lui jeta un regard plus sombre avant de lui offrir un sourire mesquin et empli de sensualité.

**- On ne m'achète pas si facilement, tu devrais le savoir.**

Birkin lui sourit d'un air complice alors qu'il le poussa sur la paillasse sans forces. Wesker monta dessus et ne tarda pas à être rejoint par son ami qui lui grimpa sur les cuisses aprés s'être débarrassé de son pantalon et de son dessous sans aucune gêne. Etait-ce son fort désir qui le rendait si peu pudique ? Le blond ne l'imaginait pas agir de la sorte, du moins pas lors d'une première fois, néanmoins il aimait le voir aussi en proie à ses propres chaleurs et lui en faire profiter. Des deux, il n'aurait jamais cru que Birkin ferait le premier pas vers l'autre... Et en regardant mieux la virilité de son ami, Wesker pouvait croire que son excitation trés démonstrative pouvait le forcer à se comporter de la sorte.

**- Je sais, alors c'est toi qui va m'acheter**, lui répondit William en venant se coller tout contre lui, soupirant son plaisir d'être ainsi à ses côtés, contre son cou, pendant qu'il frictionnait vivement son bas-ventre à celui de son ami, se faisant gémir sans peine tant son corps était sensible au sien et à sa chaleur.

**- Je te veux Albert, je t'ai toujours voulu en moi depuis qu'on a commencé à travailler ensemble... **lui susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus chauffante et sensuelle, mordillant avec passion l'oreille du mâle dominant qu'il avait choisi, caressant, empoignant même de la même manière son torse parfait malgré ce fichu sous-pull noir ! Voyant l'acharnement de son ami, et surtout trés émoustillé par ses propos, Wesker consentit à se débarrasser de sa blouse et retira son pull sans même se décoiffer. Par contre arrivés là, son cadet hésita à caresser sa magnifique musculature d'athlète. Il savait qu'il prenait soin de lui et de son anatomie mais là... C'était parfait !

**- Moi aussi je te veux William.**

Et comme pour le lui prouver, Wesker attrapa sa nuque et vint l'embrasser d'une passion fauve impossible à contenir davantage. Il lui dévorait sa petite bouche, il le faisait suffoquer de plaisir et s'en réjouissait. Cet adolescent avait un goût tellement divin... C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, leurs langues ne s'étaient jamais enlacées, c'était chose à présent accomplie. Toutefois, William gémit doucement de plaisir à son tour alors que le souffle lui manquait. Les mains de son ami s'étaient faites baladeuses sur ses petites fesses et le fit violemment frémir lorsque ses doigts contournèrent son intimité.

**- Tu sais comment on fait Al ?**

**- Bien sûr...** lui répondit-il presque vexé d'être ainsi sous-estimé, comme s'il ne savait pas qu'un homme devait s'habituer comme une femme.

**- Alors oublie, prends moi tout de suite !**

**- ça va te faire vraiment mal.**

**- Je sais, j'ai vu... Sa taille... Mais j'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas... J'ai beaucoup joué tout seul en ton absence, dans ce laboratoire-même...** lui susurra-t-il en ancrant son regard saturé d'érotisme dans le sien. Wesker sentit un frisson galoper sur son échine, c'était si excitant à entendre... Comment était son fin visage lorsqu'il jouait en solitaire tout en pensant à lui ? Le blond le saurait bientôt, mieux même, il le défigurerait de plaisir plus qu'un vulgaire objet ne pourrait jamais le faire.

**- Trés bien**, se résigna-t-il en déposant un furtif baiser à ses lèvres. Birkin n'en pouvait plus, il le voulait tellement qu'il attrapa la virilité gorgée de désir de son presque amant et la guida doucement en lui, retenant un petit cri plaintif alors que Wesker le gagnait petit à petit.

**- Al...** geignit-il de sa voix la plus tendre alors que son désir était enfin comblé. Son ami n'en revenait pas... Une telle étroitesse... Plus il s'enfonçait en lui et plus son coeur se mit à battre, il faisait si chaud entre eux... Leurs souffles auraient suffi à leurs ébats tant ils étaient gorgés de chaleur. Birkin resserra ses petites mains contre ses épaules

**- Han oui Al, viens tout au fond...** le supplia-t-il alors que ses traits s'étaient déformés sous la douleur qui l'envahissait. Ce n'était rien par rapport à son ardent désir d'être le seul à pouvoir le contenir en son intérieur. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en grondant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi à l'étroit... Même la bouche de son plus tendre ami n'avait pas été une muraille aussi oppressante. Naturellement, il ondula son bassin histoire de mieux le parcourir, ne manquant pas de faire violemment frissonner son jeune ami.

Mais ces attentions ne semblèrent pas ravir William au bord des larmes. De lui-même, il s'empala férocement sur le pieu de chair de Wesker et se mit à le chevaucher aussi frénétiquement qu'il le pouvait, crispant ses doigts contre ses épaules fortes.

**- Al ! C'est comme ça...Ah ! Ah ! Je... Je te veux comme ça !** cria-t-il alors que son corps en feu lui réclamait davantage d'efforts pour le satisfaire. Wesker ne resta pas insensible à une telle chevauchée, il en avait le souffle court lui aussi tellement le plus mignon de tous ses collègues le retenait avec vigueur en lui et le regardait de ses grands yeux embués. Ils lui réclamaient tellement d'affection... Comment ne pas lui en donner ? Il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent aprés tout qui n'avait que lui pour plaisante compagnie.

**- William**, soupira-t-il chaleureusement alors qu'un gémissement infiniment plus sensuel vint se mêler aux cris de son nouvel amant. Les mains de ce dernier lui labourèrent les épaules avec une force démente et totalement insoupçonnée. Enfin cela ne dérangeait pas Wesker, bien au contraire, cela l'excitait d'être ainsi marqué par Birkin. La souffrance semblait également lui faire plaisir, il devait avoir tellement attendu... Tellement que maintenant il se rattrapait en devenant un cavalier hors-pair. William haleta fortement, son intérieur aussi meurtri soit-il ne lui procurait plus que du plaisir, un intense plaisir qu'il partagea avec Wesker en le criant. Le blond caressa ses hanches pour l'aider dans sa démarche et agrippa ses petites fesses qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Sa propre voix était affectée par leur passion commune, Birkin força son bel étalon blond à se coucher, autant qu'il le put sur leur table de recherches. Là... Le souffle alourdi, il posa ses mains contre le ventre chaud de son amant et s'abandonna à sa furieuse passion. Ses yeux bleus saturés d'un ardent mélange pour Wesker s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Ils se comprenait sans rien dire, si ce n'était gémir le nom de l'un comme l'autre. Le blond aussi chaud et en sueurs que William s'étonna de sa performance, ses reins semblèrent inépuisables et alors que le plaisir lui monta gravement à la tête, Wesker se libéra en lui, relâchant un grognement rauque alors qu'il ressentait toute la pression accumulée se déverser en son ami. Birkin hurla une dernière fois en sentant la chaude semence de son étalon l'envahir, le remplir d'un plaisir immense qui le fit jouir à son tour en un orgasme absolument immense. Si chaud... Tout collants... Complètement haletants... Le petit scientifique se blotit au plus prés de son amant, la gorge asséchée par ses cris mais repu d'un vieux fantasme latent. Il se mit à lui sourire gentiment avant de rechercher un dernier baiser... Et cette chaleur...

En rouvrant les yeux, Wesker put la ressentir toujours à ses côtés. Il se redressa violemment, sentant sa tête s'alourdir à cause de son réveil aussi soudain... Tout cela... n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Alors... Pourquoi son coeur battait-il si vivement ? Pourquoi William ? Pourquoi... Il n'avait pas besoin de relever les draps pour savoir qu'il était excité comme jamais...

Le blond passa les mains dans ses cheveux, puis sur son visage fatigué. Ce sommeil n'était pas reposant du tout, bien au contraire... Il allait retourner au laboratoire dans quelques heures, et il serait éreinté sans raison à fournir officiellement. Devant Birkin... En même temps, c'était vrai qu'autant de fougue de sa part l'avait un peu étonné mais... Il aurait bien aimé étreindre encore une fois le petit William qui lui avait perdre la tête dans ses rêves. Alors comme ça, depuis longtemps, il ne s'avouait pas cette envie de sexe qu'il éprouvait envers lui... Il n'y avait que cela pour expliquer la raison d'un rêve aussi insensé. Depuis deux ans déjà, son pêché avait été d'avoir laissé Birkin sans affection aucune si ce n'était une amitié plus fermée qu'autre chose. Alors sa pénitence lui sembla dés lors évidente... Il se rachèterait et expierait sa faute en chérissant son tendre collègue de laboratoire. Il apprendrait à mieux le connaître physiquement, il le rendrait aussi fou que cette nuit... Et chacun d'eux serait utile, pour l'un et pour l'autre. Voilà l'amitié la plus saine que pouvait souhaiter Wesker. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, ravi de cette conclusion alors qu'il se recoucha.

Dans son rêve, tout avait été si rapide... En vrai, il prendrait le temps de réellement le savourer.

_Il me tarde de te revoir maintenant, William._


End file.
